Save Me
by dontpokemepleez
Summary: Matthew is friendless. Gilbert is an outcast. A perfect match, if only Gilbert could stop messing up! Why does Francis care? PruCan, Franada. USUK, Spamano, GerIta, and otther pairings mentioned. Rated M for smut in sixth chapter and in the epilogue.
1. Partners

**Save Me**

_**DPMP: My story **_**Senses**_** was a success. I wanted to see if I could still attract readers and get positive feedback. This one isn't nearly as sad. Here I have Canada and Prussia to help me along.**_

_**Canada: H-hi…**_

_**Prussia: YO!**_

_**DPMP: Okay, so I didn't want to write character death again for a while. I mean, I killed Italy and Germany in the last one! So here's another emo fic, but not nearly as tragic.**_

_**Canada: There's a bit of bullying and cutting involved… Why does everyone write me up as the kind of guy to cut himself?**_

_**Prussia: Hey, according to this piece of paper it's ME who's cutting himself… Wait, whut?**_

_**DPMP: *snatches piece of paper* Hey, no spoilers! Anyway, more OOCness and emo. No death but there is self-inflicted wounds. Lots and lots of boy love, but no R-18. Sorry.**_

_**Prussia: She doesn't own Hetalia, either. Not that it matters, there's no way anybody can own the awesomeness that is me!**_

_**Canada: J-just read the fanfiction now, please?**_

_**Prussia: Kesesesesesese- /bricked/**_

_Day One_

Matthew Williams and Alfred Jones exited the bus early Wednesday morning, looking around. Both were wearing fairly new clothing, with backpacks slung over their shoulders. Matthew had a keychain of a maple leaf on his to differentiate from his brother's, who got the same backpack.

"Look, there's Artie!" Alfred waved over to the British exchange student from a year ago. "See you later Mattie."

"Yeah, sure, Al…" Matthew said even though his brother had already left him behind.

There was a hard bump against his shoulder as someone passed by him from behind. The culprit was Gilbert Beilschmidt, who just turned his head slightly to glare at Matthew. Following Gilbert was his blonde little brother, who was bigger than he was.

"_Bruder_! You stop this nonsense!" he said before he was tackled by a small little brunette.

"LUDDY!" Feliciano Vargas yelled, clinging to his boyfriend. "I missed you!"

"_Hallo_, Feliciano," Ludwig sighed, giving up on Gilbert and hugging the excited Italian back. "I missed you too."

"Ah, Ludwig-san," Kiku Honda, their somewhat third-wheel friend broke away from his own boyfriend to greet the German. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Same," Ludwig nodded. "How was your vacation in Greece with Heracles?"

"Ah… Um…" The senior blushed, flustered. Heracles walked over and put an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"He met my parents, and I surprised him by paying for his own parents to come up and join us," he said.

"A-and he proposed," Kiku meekly held up the small gold ring on his finger.

"Eh? That's wonderful, Kiku!" Feliciano hugged his friend. "When's the wedding?"

"A-after graduation," the Japanese boy told them.

"We're all happy for you two," Ludwig said.

Matthew felt out of place. Watching the emotional display between the friends and their boyfriends and looking at Arthur trying to strangle his brother made him feel out of place.

The truth was, the Canadian was so shy he never approached anybody, and nobody bothered to talk to him. Therefore he lacked friends. He didn't mind, though. Because of all his free time he was able to study and bring his grades to perfection. And he could help his brother with his homework. And he could make as many pancakes as he wanted. And he didn't need to buy a cell phone because nobody, not even his parents, ever felt the need to call him because he doesn't go out after school with any friends.

Matthew sighed. Who was he kidding? This year was going to be like every year; He would endlessly search for someone who thought he was worthy of their attention and before he knew it the year was over. He didn't dare try to enter Alfred's circle of friends. He was constantly mistaken for his twin, and things would only get worse.

_Especially with Arthur_, Mattie thought when he looked over and saw the Brit making out with Alfred.

There was a time in freshman year that Matthew thought he had friends. He would sit at lunch with a boy named Miguel who was deemed extremely scary by others and left alone. Miguel hated his brother, but seemed to take a liking to Matthew. However, their friendship lasted a month and ended when Alfred picked a fight with him and Matthew paid the price. His parents didn't let Miguel into the hospital room to apologize and Matthew was too afraid to approach him since.

The bell rang and everyone scattered, running to their classes. Matthew sighed and walked calmly to the classroom across the yard from him.

…

"Good evening, class, my name is Ms. Brite," the teacher introduced herself. "That's spelled B-R-I-T-E but pronounced 'Bree-tay'. Now, first thing's first, I want to tell you that you may like sitting with your friends but those are not your _permanent_ seats."

There was a chorus of groans and complaints all around the room.

"However, I wanted to make this fun, so taped to the underside of your desks are pieces of paper with names on them. I want for you to take them out and read the name."

Matthew reached under his table and found the name "Gilbert Beilschmidt" written in even printing on the paper. He took it off the desk and brought it out.

"Okay, now I want for you to look around the room and find the person to whom the name belongs."

It was extremely easy for Matthew to pinpoint Gilbert's location. The boy was albino, so white hair, pale skin, and red eyes were what gave him away. Strangely, the boy was glaring him down as well.

"You will be sitting next to the person you're staring at.

"WHAT?" half the class cried in indignation. Gilbert only crumpled up the paper and put it in his jacket pocket. Matthew folded his and did the same.

Everyone grabbed their binders and backpacks and moved around. Matthew sat next to Gilbert awkwardly, giving him space and sitting near the edge of the desk.

When Ms. Brite was pleased with the situation, she passed out papers to the class, mainly just forms to get signed and lists of supplies they would need. Matthew checked a lot of things off the list. He had most of what was needed. Gilbert seemed to watch him out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to him the strange German was busy forging his grandfather's signature.

When the bell rang, Matthew picked up his textbooks and headed for the door. Gilbert was in front of him and suddenly knelt down to pick up something. Matthew stumbled and dropped the textbooks to the floor. A pale hand handed him one, before Gilbert was gone.

"Wait," Matthew said aloud, holding his books with one hand and running over to him. He touched his shoulder and Gilbert wheeled around.

"What do you want, an apology? You're not getting one!" he nearly yelled defiantly, red eyes shining.

Matthew squeaked and backed away in fright. The silverette glared at him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Matthew spat out quickly. "A-and thank you for helping me!"

The blonde ran past the German and toward the next building, leaving Gilbert to stand there like a fool, watching him run.

…

"Hey, Mattie!" Alfred yelled at lunch. "Come sit with us, there's someone I'd like you to meet!"

Matthew slowly approached his brother's table, ignoring the stares and whispers of "who is he?" and "he looks like Alfred".

"Yes?" he asked, blushing when all of Alfred's friends looked at him.

"Hey, this dude's Francis, he came all the way from France and we don't understand him," Alfred said. "He hardly speaks English and Tonio's been trying to translate, taking French III and all."

"So you want me to speak Quebecoise to him?" Mattie guessed. "To a Frenchman? It's French but the French hate it!"

"Still, if you can understand him and teach him English that would be awesome."

Matthew sighed and sat next to the alluring blonde.

"_Bonjour. Je m'appelle Mathieu._" Matthew sighed. Francis' eyes gleamed.

"_Vous n'avez vraiment parler français! Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout cela est pour le spectacle. Je peux parler bien anglais._" The boy laughed. Matthew frowned.

"_Pourquoi vous ne parler pas anglais?_" he asked.

"_C'est amusant de regarder votre frère et ses amis essayer de me rendre comprendre._"

Sure enough, Alfred started talking very slowly to Francis and making hand gestures.

"Can… you… under… stand… my… brother..?" he said, pointing at Matthew. Francis smirked and gave Matthew a look that _plainly_ said, "I told you so".

Matthew smacked his palm to his forehead.

"_Il est un peu stupide. Je m'excuse si il vous a offensé en aucune façon._"

"_Non, je vais bien. C'était amusant._"

Matthew and Francis talked a little more. Matthew couldn't believe how alike they were.

They both liked having their hair long and did all the cooking in the house. They were both fluent in French and spoke it all their life, English being their second language. They both loved animals, with Matthew's polar bear collection and Francis' beloved bird Pierre.

By the time lunch was over, Matthew realized he had a friend.

_**Prussia: I thought this was a PruCan fic! Why are you letting France get his greasy hands all over my Mattie?**_

_**Canada: Hey, he's not even touching me in here…**_

_**DPMP: This isn't a oneshot, Gil. You'll have your chance.**_

_**Prussia: And why am I such a jerk in here? I scared Mattie off! I'm not like this!**_

_**Canada: It's just a story, Prussia…**_

_**Prussia: And why am I so emo? And what's with West and his boyfriend and his friends? They have nothing to do with the plot!**_

_**DPMP: They will… Now shut up.**_

_**Prussia: I- fine. Hmph.**_

_**Gilbird: Piyo!**_

_**France: AHEM~!**_

_**DPMP: Oh, right. Now ladies and gentlemen, France and Canada will repeat their conversation in English. Be entertained~!**_

_**Canada:**_** Hello. My name is Mathieu**_** (DPMP: French spelling for French speaking.).**_

_**France: **_**You really do**** speak French! Do not worry, this is all for show. I can speak good English.**

_**Canada: **_**Why don't you speak English?**

_**France: **_**It's fun to watch your brother and his friends try to make me understand. (_It really was..._)**

_**Canada: **_**He's a bit stupid. I apologize if he offended you in any way.**

_**France: **_**No, I am fine. It was fun.**

_**DPMP: Now then, I guess we'll all see you next chapter! Thanks to **_**noody-xD_ for reminding me to have the guys translate._**


	2. Suffer

**Save Me**

_**DPMP: Boo! I'm back!**_

_**Prussia: It's about time!**_

_**France: Oh, leave her alone, she's been busy trying to clean up after you!**_

_**Canada: *snore***_

_**Prussia: Yo, Mattie, wake up! *poke***_

_**France: Leave him alone, he needs his sleep! Oh, little Mathieu, so adorable- honhonhon…**_

_**DPMP: *sigh* Anyway, I don't own Hetalia. If I did, France would be in a cage, where he BELONGS.**_

_**France: Hey!**_

Matthew could hardly concentrate on school supplies. His mind kept going back to the French boy he met. Francis… He sighed and put a notebook in his basket.

"Hey, Mattie, check out these erasers! They look like hamburgers!" Alfred called out. "Can you get them for me? I have no money!"

"And whose fault is that?" Matthew asked.

"Mine…"

"Why?"

"Because I thought a PSP was more important than school… But Mattie! Food erasers! The soda one is supposed to really smell like Coke!"

Matthew sighed again and held the basket out. Alfred was about to put the pack in when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"You really going to let him push you around like that?" a voice gruffly asked. Matthew looked up and mentally gulped.

Gilbert Beilschmidt was glaring down his brother. He was wearing a long-sleeved version of the store's uniform, and he didn't look too happy about it, either.

"Um, Gilbert, what?" Matthew asked.

"I'll pay for it," Gilbert sighed, letting go of Alfred and raising a hand to scratch his head. "The least I can do for snapping at you today."

"No, it's fine," Matthew said, shaking his head. Alfred triumphantly put the erasers in the basket.

"No, let me pay for them. Besides, it's not like I'm paying for anything special. Those erasers suck, I've heard, and get lost easily. Besides, the soda stuff smells like shit," Gilbert grumbled.

He was still scratching his head, and looking at his feet. Rather, glaring at them. He didn't seem to want to be there.

"No, you could get in trouble!" Matthew shook his head.

"Nah, I get paid minimum wage and I was looking to get fired anyway. The job sucks, I only got it because I needed a discount on supplies."

There was an awkward silence.

"Fine," Matthew held out the erasers.

"You know, I don't really want them that much…" Alfred started to say. "Maybe I'll just put them back."

He took the erasers and walked off to another aisle. Gilbert scoffed and looked away from Matthew.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Matthew said, giving him a weak smile and walking away.

Gilbert looked up hopelessly. Matthew was already gone.

"Yeah…" he said.

…

"Give it up, freak," the assailant growled. Gilbert grit his teeth.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you today," he snarled. His crimson eyes were cold and hard.

"Ooh, tough guy," one of the thugs guffawed. "Let's show this freak his place!"

…

When Matthew entered class the next day, he wasn't expecting Gilbert to be sitting at his desk sporting a bruise on his cheek and three cuts on his lips.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Matthew asked. Gilbert shot a surprised look at him before his expression became unfriendly.

"Why do you care? It doesn't hurt. Want to add more?" he asked stonily.

"W-what? I-" Matthew squeaked before Gilbert grabbed his jacket and forced him close, their faces inches from each other.

"You're just like the rest of them. You hang out with them too. I won't fall for your innocent act. Leave me alone or you'll get hurt."

Matthew's eyes filled with tears. He never really had somebody bully him. Was Gilbert a bully?

"I-" he gasped out, shocked. "I-I'm s-s-sorry…"

Ms. Brite entered the classroom, then, and the bell rang. Gilbert dropped Matthew and faced the front of the classroom. Matthew stiffly did the same. Ms. Brite noticed.

"Matthew?" the teacher asked, standing up to look at the boy. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Matthew looked up in surprise as Ms. Brite gave him a warm and knowing look. He quickly wiped any traces of tears away with his sleeves and nodded quickly, standing up and bringing his backpack with him. A paper fell out, unbeknownst to him.

"Here, take this note to the nurse," she said, scribbling something down and handing it to him. "It should help. Get some sleep, sweetie, you look sick."

"T-thanks," he mumbled. Ms. Brite smiled and held his arm.

"Anytime. Come to me if there is anything, anything at all, that's bothering you, okay?" she whispered back.

Matthew nodded and exited the classroom quickly to avoid any more staring.

Ms. Brite faced the classroom again, smiling brightly. The smile looked forced and fake.

"Now, everyone, have you all read the hand-out I gave you yesterday?"

There was a mixed chorus of "sort of" and "no".

"Well," Ms. Brite sighed. "That would explain some things. The way I set up this classroom is for the rowdy students to partner with quiet, smart students who never gave the school trouble in their life. I want for everyone-" she glared at Gilbert for a moment- "to consider that."

There was a long silence in the classroom. Some people stared at Gilbert and others looked around the classroom. Gilbert kept his head down.

"Now, I think it's time we start going over some reviews from last year, huh?" Ms. Brite smiled and clapped her hands sharply, catching everyone's attention. "Last year you all should have learned anatomy and physiology…"

…

"Eh? Feli, are you even paying attention?" Ludwig asked, looking up from his worksheet to find his boyfriend exploring space.

"Well…" Feliciano looked down and pressed his index fingers together. "I was trying to… But Algebra II is so boring…"

"I'm surprised you even made it to Geometry with your attention span," the blonde grumbled. He leaned over and started to explain to the Italian the different steps. Feliciano made a face and watched Ludwig work.

The door slammed closed, alerting the couple of Gilbert's arrival.

"You better start your homework!" Ludwig shouted at his older brother. The slam of the bathroom door was the only answer to Ludwig's command.

"Veh…" Feliciano whimpered. Gilbert worried him. Every time he came to visit Gilbert would seem meaner and would go into the bathroom for long periods of time. Feliciano was certain that he was the only person who noticed fresh bandages on the older boy's arms, too.

The Italian's phone started to sing the Italian national anthem, alerting him to his brother calling.

"Eh? Lovi, what are you calling me for?" he asked.

"I need you to come home, dammit!"

"What for?" Feliciano whined.

"Antonio brought home that perverted French guy and I need you to lure him away!"

Feliciano turned off his phone and started to whine.

"Lovi wants me back hoooome…" he moaned, leaning into Ludwig. "Can you drive me back?"

"Ja, ja," the German boy sighed, setting down his pencil.

The two left, leaving Gilbert alone in the bathroom. He wrapped a fresh bandage around his arm, staring at the crumpled-but-cared-for letter, which fell from the boy's backpack before he left, expressing gratitude. He grit his teeth and grabbed the paper, glaring at the careful handwriting.

_Gilbert,_ it read,

_Thank you for your concern. You're nicer than I anticipated. I hope we can become friends in the future. How about we find something to do after school? I'll be outside the gym. If you're free, meet me there. I'll be there for half an hour and then I'll have to go._

_Matthew._

Gilbert had gone to the gym to apologize. He _did_ see Matthew, but he was flanked by Antonio and the new French kid, Francis. They all had similar expressions of disgust on their faces.

"So, you really thought you could be friends, huh?" Matthew had asked. His voice was a little different.

The French boy started speaking in accented English. The accent was too strong for Gilbert to understand more words than "Matthew… hurt… him… pain… freak…"

Gilbert ducked, barely getting brushed by Antonio's fist as they all lunged for him. Matthew just stood there watching. Gilbert growled and lunged, hitting him in the cheek. That was when the boy joined in, kicking and punching when he could while Francis held the albino still.

"Freak," Matthew spat when they were finished. Gilbert groaned and made an attempt to pick himself up when he was kicked down once again.

The trio ran off congratulating each other while Gilbert watched them leave, anger flooding his whole being.

Which was why he was now ripping up the letter and stuffing it into the trashcan with some bloody tissues and old bandages.

He knew he couldn't trust anybody. That Matthew kid was playing him, waiting for his turn to smack down the freak. Gilbert snarled at the thought. But he still couldn't shake the feeling of hurt inside…

_**DPMP: Hmm… I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter…**_

_**Prussia: Hey! Why do Tonio and Francis beat me up? And MATTIE? How could you, Birdie?**_

_**Canada: I- I wouldn't-**_

_**America: Jeez, Mattie, you're a violent sucker, aren't ya?**_

_**Spain: Eh? Why am I portrayed as a bully?**_

_**Francis: I look so badass… The ladies love bad boys, **_**oui**_**?**_

_**Austria: … Why am I here? I'm not in this story yet… Or at all, for that matter.**_

_**Germany: Is it just me or does Italy actually seem intelligent in here?**_

_**Everyone: *stares at Italy***_

_**Italy: *space cadet mode* Veeehh…**_

_**Everyone: O_o**_

_**DPMP: Oh, well… *shudders* You know what? I'm still not satisfied with the way the chapter ended. Imma write a little bit more…**_

_**Prussia: Oh God, no more..!**_

…

Alfred opened the door abruptly, startling Matthew so bad he dropped his binder.

"MATTIE!" he yelled, hugging his brother. "I'm so sorry that albino kid gave you so much trouble!"

Matthew yelped and started to struggle, leading the brothers into a full-scale tussle on the living room carpet. It was then that Alfred noticed something a bit off.

"Mattie?" he asked. "Where did you get that bruise?"

"Huh?" Matthew touched his cheek. "Oh, that."

"Yes, that. You didn't get into a fight again, did you? If it was Beilschmidt or that Miguel kid again I'll-"

"N-no!" Matthew nearly shouted. "I was at the store to get a flash drive for my computer when I tripped and caught myself on an old lady. She thought I was attacking her and hit me with her purse. Funny story, really…"

"Oh. Well, wanna see me play a new video game that awesome Japanese dude Kiku lent me?" Alfred beamed, taking a disc from his bomber jacket pocket. "Dude, Kiku is so awesome! If he weren't married or something and I wasn't with Arthur, I'd totally ask him out! But that'd be kind of awkward because I hear that Karpusi dude doesn't get any even when they're alone so that must suck-"

"Are you implying you and Arthur had sex?" Matthew asked incredulously.

"Yeah, in your room, too-" Alfred started to laugh and ducked when his brother made a disgusted noise and swung a fist at him. "Kidding, kidding!"

"Anyway, what took you so long to get home?" Matthew asked.

"Eheheh, I was… being a hero?" Alfred asked, scratching his head nervously. Matthew didn't buy it but didn't ask further. If his brother didn't want to tell, it wasn't his business to know.

_**Prussia: *smug* Well, at least I left a bruise on Mattie. Serves him right!**_

_**Germany: B-bruder! That's not something to be happy about!**_

_**Canada: P-Prussia? *about to cry***_

_**Prussia: No! I didn't mean it like-**_

_**Canada: I HATE YOU! *runs away***_

_**Prussia: BIRDIE! *chases***_

_**DPMP: Well, while Prussia tries to make himself look less like an idiot, I guess the only thing to do now is write the next chapter and read reviews, if I get any. Reviews are love and flames will roast me some mallows!**_

_**Prussia: BIRDIE DAMMIT I STILL LOVE YOU DON'T RUN!**_

_**Germany: Bruder, please come back!**_

_**Italy: Veh~ PASTAAAAAA!**_


	3. Break

_**DPMP: Waaah… I'm sleepy… Germany, you take over… *snore***_

_**Germany: *sigh***_

_**Prussia: Technically I'm East Germany! So she told me to take over! First order of business… *kisses Canada***_

_**Canada: MMPH!**_

_**Prussia: Ah, that was satisfying. Now let's get to work! I cuss in this chapter! Hooray for free speech! #$%!**_

_**Germany: Calm down, bruder. DPMP doesn't own Hetalia or us.**_

_**Veneziano: But she can own this plate of pasta if she wakes up enough to do this chapter!**_

_**DPMP: Mmph… Pasta..? Yeah, whatever… *snore***_

_**Romano: WAKE UP, DAMMIT! *kicks***_

Matthew sighed as he got into bed. His brother was really edgy that night at dinner, avoiding topics of what he and his friends did after school and if he made any new ones. When Matthew was asked, he mentioned Francis, making his father happy.

However, when Matthew began to explain his situation with Gilbert, Alfred interjected about his plan to join the football team. Naturally, their father's attention was dragged away from Matthew and to the elder twin.

"So, you two get any girlfriends yet?" their father asked suddenly. Alfred nearly choked on his drink and Matthew shook his head sadly.

"No, I'm afraid not," Matthew said.

"Nope," Alfred lied. Their father sighed and looked back down at his plate. The twins shared a knowing look.

Their father was against homosexuals. He made it perfectly clear to his sons that he hated gays. If he found out that Alfred was gay, he would most likely be tossed out of the house. The exact same thing happened to Alfred's friend Antonio, and now the Spanish boy was living in the Vargas household with Lovino and Feliciano.

Speaking of…

In the Vargas household, Feliciano was seen in the kitchen with his grandfather and Francis, humming an unknown melody and stirring the boiling pot of pasta. Francis was staring at Feli's butt when Antonio poked his head in.

"Francis?" he asked. "Would you and Feliciano mind if you come to join us in the living room?"

"_Non_, not at all," Francis said.

"Eh? But I'm cooking…" Feliciano whined.

"Go join your friends, Feli, I'll take over," Grandpa Vargas offered. "You deserve to be with your peers."

Feliciano scampered off to the living room.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What do you know about Gilbert Beilschmidt?" Tonio asked.

"Eh? Why?"

"The freak hurt our _petite Mathieu_," Francis said. "We want to find his weaknesses and use them to make sure he doesn't do it again."

"W-well…" Feliciano looked very unsure. Gilbert, when in a happy mood, was nice and very awkward. He couldn't possibly hurt him!

"Please, Feli, you're the only person ever to set foot in their house. You must know something!" Antonio encouraged.

"What will you do to him if I told you?" Feliciano weighed the risks.

"Just tell the bastards," Lovino growled. "That freak is weird."

"But-" Feliciano was cut off by Francis, who kissed him on the lips. "No!"

"I'll kiss you again if you don't tell me something," Francis threatened. "And I'll tell Ludwig."

"N-no, please…" Feliciano sobbed. Antonio held Lovino down, who had gone on a rant shortly after the kiss started. "I think Gilbert cuts himself and he's a homosexual and he used to have a crush on Lovi and he has a pet chick named Gilbird in his room and he likes cute things and don't tell Ludwig, please!"

"He used to have a crush on me?" Lovi was quiet.

"He cuts himself? That explains why he wears long sleeves all the time…" Antonio mused.

"A pet bird?" Francis chuckled. "Named after himself, too…"

Feliciano nodded, trying to gulp down his feeling of regret.

…

Gilbert barely exited the bus when he was attacked by a familiar blonde.

"Oh my God, Gilbert!" Matthew yelled. He was wearing roller blades and had run into him while getting to school with them on. The bus had left him behind.

Gilbert snarled and glowered down at Matthew, who had promptly fallen on his butt after bumping into him.

"Get out of my face," he spat, walking off. Matthew quickly yanked off the skates and pulled on his sneakers. He got up and ran to Gilbert.

"Gilbert, what happened to you?" he asked, bewildered. He stared at the bruises on the boy's pale cheeks and unrest in his eyes.

"Like you don't know!" Gilbert yelled at the top of his lungs. "Are you playing dumb and innocent? Are you keeping up that innocent face so all the teachers and students will fawn over you? Well fuck you!"

"G-gil-" Matthew choked out.

"You see that bruise on your face? Don't ignore who put that there! You are far from innocent! I'm sure you slept with that Antonio bastard and that French creep to get them on your side!"

"I- I would never-"

"I will kick your sorry ass the next time I see you! You'll be so fucked up people won't recognize you anymore! You will-"

There was the sound of a harsh slap, and Gilbert was silent. He stared in shock at the small blonde boy, whose eyes were brimming with tears.

"How dare you accuse me of such things! An old lady gave me this bruise when I tripped and fell on her! I went home shortly after first period! I am not a slut and nobody has ever paid more attention to me than you and Francis, and I only talk to him to translate French! You're an asshole and an arrogant bastard, it's no wonder you don't have any friends!" he yelled, turning and running back down the street.

Gilbert just stood there, watching him disappear around the corner.

"Way to go, dude," a familiar voice congratulated him, smacking him in the shoulder. "I was going to give you a little roughing up but I guess Mattie beat me to it."

Gilbert whirled around and was met by a familiar face.

"W-wha-" he choked out.

"Oh, didn't you know? Mattie and I are identical twins. I punished you last night for hurting my brother. He told me to tell you he went home. I asked why and decided you needed to be taught a lesson. You still do, I guess," Alfred chuckled and scratched his head. There was a forming bruise on his lower jaw.

"M-matthew…" Gilbert gasped, turning to run down the street. A hand gripped his elbow and yanked him back.

"Let him go, he doesn't deserve more hurt," Alfred spat.

"Leave him alone!" someone yelled. Gilbert turned to see his brother's boyfriend pleading with Alfred. He looked so much like Lovino…

"Feli, get out of the way!" Gilbert yelled. "If we fight, I don't want you hurt, either…"

Ludwig pulled Feliciano away, still watching his brother carefully.

"Break it up everyone!" a teacher yelled. Alfred smirked and gripped the sleeve of Gilbert's hoodie, tearing it when he yanked his hand back.

"Oops," he sneered. "Oh, Gilbert, what happened? Did you have a terrible accident with a razor blade?"

Gilbert quickly tried to hide the bandages, but it was too late. Everywhere he looked, people where whispering. His eyes finally rested upon Ludwig's. There was so much disbelief and disappointment in the other's blue eyes.

"_B-bruder_," he whispered brokenly. "I'm sorry, I-"

"I told you since we were little that you can trust me. That I could help you when things go wrong. How long, _bruder_? How long?" Ludwig asked sadly.

Gilbert looked down guiltily.

"Five years," he whispered.

"W-what?" Ludwig asked, unsure if he heard right.

"FIVE FUCKING YEARS!" Gilbert yelled. "FIVE YEARS OF BEING BULLIED AND TORMENTED BECAUSE I TOLD THE WRONG PERSON I WAS IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER GUY! FIVE YEARS BECAUSE WHEN SOMETHING WENT WRONG I WAS THE ONE TO BE BLAMED, BEING THE SCHOOL'S 'DEMON'! FIVE FUCKING YEARS, _BRUDER_! FIVE YEARS!"

"Gilbert-" Ludwig tried to calm his brother down.

"I endured this torture longer than this! Before _Großvater_ took us out of Germany, you don't know how many times someone tried to kill me because I looked like the devil! How many times I took the beatings because people wanted to hurt _you_ for being my brother! That was why we left!"

"Gilbert, that doesn't matter to me, I just care-"

By now everyone was in silent awe as Gilbert poured his heart out to the world. Alfred stood there with his mouth gaping. Gilbert didn't seem to care that he had an audience, however.

"I must really be the devil," Gilbert's voice quieted gradually. "I only hurt those that try to help me and do nothing but good."

Gilbert pushed through the crowd and ran. He needed space. He didn't want to see that look of disappointment on his brother's face any longer. He didn't want to hear Alfred gloat about his victory and further crush his heart in the dust. He just wanted to die.

However, he failed to notice a blonde boy in a red hoodie sitting with his face in his arms on the ground against the wall crying, just as the boy hardly noticed him.

Matthew Williams sniffed and looked up blearily. He had been too far away to hear Gilbert's confession. However, he didn't really want to run all the way home. So instead he turned the corner and stopped to cry, which was what he'd been doing for the past ten minutes.

"Get ahold of yourself," he mumbled. "There must have been a mistake. Gilbert was just mad. Maybe he thought his attacker was me. Maybe he didn't really see their face."

Matthew remembered reading somewhere that when you're attacked, you focus more on survival than anything else. There have been many cases where victims of muggings and near-murders don't remember anything about their attackers, not even the voice. That must have been the case with Gilbert.

Matthew wiped his eyes and checked his watch. Class won't start for another fifteen minutes, which meant people would still be loitering around the campus. Matthew decided that this was the only time he didn't want to get noticed.

"I need to do _something_," he sighed. 'Maybe I'll go to the bridge and look at the boats. That always cheered me up as a kid.'

He looked back towards the school and smiled sadly. 'I've definitely missed more school than I have attended so far.'

He turned away and started to walk.

_**DPMP: Aaaah… Okay, I'm awake… Sort of.**_

_**Japan: You were certainly very hyper when you were typing.**_

_**DPMP: I had a sudden idea when I was asleep, and I didn't want to lose it. I'll repeat the paragraph for you. It's word for word what I heard in my dream.**_

"_FIVE FUCKING YEARS!" Gilbert yelled. "FIVE YEARS OF BEING BULLIED AND TORMENTED BECAUSE I TOLD THE WRONG PERSON I WAS IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER GUY! FIVE YEARS BECAUSE WHEN SOMETHING WENT WRONG I WAS THE ONE TO BE BLAMED, BEING THE SCHOOL'S 'DEMON'! FIVE FUCKING YEARS, _BRUDER_! FIVE YEARS!"_

"_Gilbert-" Ludwig tried to calm his brother down._

"_I endured this torture longer than this! Before _Großvater _took us out of Germany, you don't know how many times someone tried to kill me because I looked like the devil! How many times I took the beatings because people wanted to hurt you for being my brother! That was why we left!" … "I must really be the devil. I only hurt those who try to help me and do nothing but good."_

_**Prussia: Wow, you dreamed all that?**_

_**DPMP: Well, yeah. Sort of. It was mainly a dream of Ludwig and Gilbert fighting. Originally I had planned on having the Evil Trio (as I have now dubbed them) tell Luddy during school. Ludwig would then confront him when they're at home. However, I thought revealing the ultimate secret in public was much crueler, and it fits the scene.**_

_**Canada: Wow… So, I really didn't hurt Prussia?**_

_**DPMP: No, why would you?**_

_**Canada: Oh, I can think of plenty of reasons…**_

_**Prussia: B-birdie?**_

_**Canada: *pulls out hockey stick* THIS IS FOR BELIEVING I WOULD HURT YOU AND CELEBRATING MY MISERY!**_

_**-THWACK-**_

_**Prussia: Ow! Ow! Birdie, stop, I'm sorry!**_

_**DPMP: Oh, boy. Anyways, thanks for reviewing everybody! Thanks again is you also favorited and put my story on your alerts! I love you all and if I could I would give you all a great big hug! Oh well. The best I can do is this! –HUG-**_

_**Now, if you are all reading this, you HAVE to return the hug! Okay?**_

_**Italy: Okay! *hugs***_

_**DPMP: OOF.**_


	4. Possession

_**DPMP: Hi.**_

_**Prussia: That's it? Hi? That's all you're going to say?**_

_**DPMP: Yup.**_

_**Prussia: Weirdo… DPMP doesn't own Hetalia. I guess that's all that needs to be said…**_

The school day was a massive blur to all those related to the Gilbert incident. Alfred, Antonio, and Francis were hardly there at lunch, just talking amongst themselves. Matthew didn't return and wasn't answering Alfred's calls. Alfred was starting to worry for his twin, as was Francis.

"What is he was picked up by some sleaze and taken somewhere unknown and murdered?" Alfred fretted.

"He'll be fine, Alfred. Matthew can take care of himself," Antonio reassured him. Francis frowned but didn't say anything. His eyes echoed Alfred's worry, however.

"I'm sure that potato bastard found him and took him home for a good fuck," Lovino said, munching on his pizza. Alfred glared at the Italian before reaching up and stealing the pepperoni Lovino had placed in a pile on his plate. Francis stood up.

"I'll go look for him," he said. Everyone at the table stared at him.

"How are you getting out of class?" Antonio asked.

"If _mon cher_ Mathieu can do it, so can I," Francis said, winking. His friends all watched him go.

"Do you think he'll succeed?" Lovino asked suddenly.

"If anybody can do it, Francis can," Alfred confirmed. "I mean, he somehow managed to get the gym teacher to let him tour the girls' locker rooms! The guy can do anything!"

A girl named Sylvaine, who happened to be walking past, made a disgusted noise and walked away faster, the red ribbons in her hair flowing behind her.

…(_**DPMP: Oh yeah, scene change!**_)…

Matthew checked his watch and stared at its face. Has it really passed three hours already? He looked at his phone. Numerous calls from Alfred and two from Antonio. The phone was on silent. No wonder he didn't answer any. Alfred must feel so worried…

He quickly dialed his brother's number and waited.

"_Mattie!_" his brother's relieved voice hit his ears. He held the phone away. "_Oh my God, I'm so glad you're safe! Where are you? Francis is out looking for you! Are you hurt? You probably are!_"

"Alfred…"

"_I'll call the police and you just tell them who did it, okay? Don't die, Mattie, help is coming!_"

"Alfred."

"_Mattie, please tell me nobody touched you inappropriately! Were you mugged? Raped? You were raped, oh my God!_"

"ALFRED!" Matthew yelled, ignoring the harsh looks several adults passing by gave him. "I'm fine, I'm at the bridge. I lost track of time!"

"O-oh. Well, I'll call Francis and let him know."

"Th-that's not really necessary-"

"He'll be around in a few minutes, okay? Hang tight!"

There was a click as Alfred hung up, not giving him a chance to speak. Matthew glared at his phone and stuffed it in his pocket, going back to the edge of the bridge and watching a boat pass from underneath him. It was only five minutes before he heard a car door slam shut.

"_Mathieu_!" Francis sighed with relief, running over to him and pulling him into a hug. "Don't scare me that, _mon ami_!"

"F-francis? Uh… Let go, please," Matthew said lamely. "You were worried?"

"Of course, _mon petite chou_," he said. "You ran away so broken, I thought you would get hurt if you weren't paying any attention."

"O-oh," Matthew said. "It's nothing, really… I stopped at the corner until I was finished crying and then came here."

"You stayed here for three hours?" Francis asked incredulously.

"Uh, yeah. I used to come here a lot to calm down. When I was little, the boats passing through made me feel superior and it made me feel better."

Matthew turned away and leaned over the edge again.

"It was always a thrill to me to see the water and boats so far down…"

Francis smiled and leaned over with him.

"You're right," he said. "It is certainly exciting. However… I can think of something more exciting."

"What's that?"

Francis reached over and cupped Matthew's face in his hand. Matthew immediately understood and blushed heavily as Francis started to lean in.

'What should I do? He's going to kiss me ohmyGod…' was all Matthew could think at the moment. Francis' eyes were closed as he slowly pressed his lips to his friend's.

Matthew's eyes, however, were wide open. He was blushing like mad, not really giving into the kiss but not stopping it from happening, either. It just happened.

Francis pulled away again, opening his eyes. There was a slight pink tinge to his cheeks, a high contrast to Matthew's intense red.

"F-francis?" Matthew whispered.

"_Je t'aime_," Francis whispered. "I knew you were special the first time I met you."

Matthew remained quiet as Francis kissed him again. This time, he closed his eyes and tried to feel the kiss. A woman and her husband passed by with curious looks on their faces.

"Aw, how sweet. I love how teenagers aren't afraid of their sexuality anymore," the woman cooed.

"I'm sure they get bullied sometimes, Eliza," the man replied, pushing up his glasses and pulling his wife along. "Besides, it could just be a fling."

Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Are you still hurt over Vash? It didn't work out, Roddy. That doesn't mean all relationships end. Look at us," she held up his left hand with her left, revealing two sparkling twin rings. "And I'm sure Vash is in a good relationship, too."

"I suppose you're right…" Rodereich turned and glanced back at the new couple a few feet away.

The Matthew's face was beet red as he and Francis hugged. He hid his face in Francis' chest. Francis whispered sweet nothings into his hair and swayed them back and forth.

"Of course I am," Elizabeta smiled.

…(_**DPMP: Whoo, time jump!**_)…

The door was shut harshly, announcing the youngest of the household and his boyfriend have arrived. They were met by a long-haired man in the hallway.

"_Opa_," Ludwig greeted him.

"H-hello, sir! I-I mean, _gu-guten T-tag_," Feliciano piped up nervously. The old man wasn't on great terms with his own grandfather, so Feliciano tried to make the blonde like him.

"Hello, Ludwig… and Vargas boy," Grandfather Beilschmidt nodded. He turned to his grandson. "What happened to your _bruder_? _Er wurde trauernden_."

"Ah, _vierseihen Sie mir_, _Opa_," Ludwig sighed, "but that is not my place to say."

The old man grunted but didn't bother to ask any further. Instead, he walked over to the door.

"There's been trouble at work. I'll be home late. Cook what you want, and keep your _bruder_ in check," he said.

"Bye," Feliciano waved pitifully. Ludwig started to walk down the hall, past his room, and to the door at the end of the hallway. He rapped his knuckles hard on the door.

"Gilbert, we need to talk," he called out.

"No we don't," came the muffled reply. His voice was layered with sleep and frustration.

"Please, _bruder_, come on out. I'm not angry with you, just confused."

Feliciano could have echoed that last sentence. Gilbert was a nice guy, why was he so depressed? Thinking back to when he first met the albino, he remembered being a little frightened at seeing the blood red eyes and hair the color of snow. It was startling, to say the least. However, when the silverette opened his mouth, it wasn't a curse or a harsh statement that reached the Italian's ears.

"You're cute," was all he said.

So Gilbert wasn't that bad a guy, right?

"G-gilbert…" Feliciano called out hesitantly. "I-I know you don't want to talk, but please, at least come out and let us know you're okay. You owe us that much."

There was a heavy silence, and then footsteps. The door swung open, startling Feli.

"_B-bruder_," Gilbert sobbed. "Feliciano… I'm so sorry!"

Ludwig reached over and his brother accepted the hug, crushing his arms around the larger torso.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Gilbert chanted.

"Shh, it's okay," Ludwig whispered. "We would never turn against you, ever."

Feliciano was quiet. He didn't speak a word to Ludwig and Gilbert after Ludwig's last statement.

Why was he here? He was a traitor. He was the main reason why Gilbert was sulking in his room in the first place. He didn't deserve someone as nice as Ludwig.

The last time either of them have ever seen Gilbert break down like this was the beginning of middle school, where the only one being bullied out of the three was Feliciano. Ludwig felt sorry for him and allowed himself to become Feliciano's unofficial body guard. One day, when they were at Ludwig's house, an old man by the name of Uncle Fritz had walked into the room with a tray of sweets. Old Fritz wasn't really the Beilschmidt boys' uncle, but a close friend of their grandfather. Gilbert looked up to him with utmost respect. However, the albino's cheery expression changed when Old Fritz dropped the tray suddenly and clenched his chest, falling to the floor.

That was the first time the three had ever seen a man die right before them. It haunted Feliciano in his sleep sometimes. Not as much as Gilbert's face when he refused to let go of the body even when paramedics tried to take the old man away. He had been screaming, his bloody eyes streaming with tears. It wasn't long before the boy fainted, and then the paramedics pried him off and took the body away.

But now, Feliciano knew what he could do to help. He could leave.

"I-I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I… I told Francis and Antonio about Gilbert cutting himself. I didn't want… I didn't want to hurt you…"

"Feliciano?" Ludwig asked stupidly, staring at him. Feliciano didn't meet his eyes and instead looked at his feet.

"They threatened me. But that wasn't worth… It wasn't worth ruining your life like that. I don't deserve kindness. I wouldn't be surprised if you kick me out now…" Feliciano clenched his fists and tried not to cry. A tear escaped and betrayed him.

Gilbert let go of his brother and hugged Feliciano.

"How did they threaten you?" he asked when he pulled away.

"Th-they… Francis k-kissed me. Then he threatened to do it again and tell Ludwig I was cheating," Feliciano admitted. Ludwig's blood boiled but he kept a calm face.

"It wasn't your fault," Gilbert decided. "Your relationship is something you treasure. I'm sure if someone threatened to hurt Luddy I would betray someone else, too."

"Thank you for understanding," Feliciano sighed. "I'm really, really sorry, though."

"It doesn't matter. You two would have found out anyways. My only complaint would be that I wish _I_ was the one to reveal it, not some idiot in school."

"Still, I owe you," Feliciano admitted.

"Some food would be good," Ludwig said suddenly. His face betrayed his discomfort.

"Sure, Luddy… Pasta?" the Italian cheered up.

"Sure…" Ludwig sighed. Everything was normal now, he guessed… But he noticed Gilbert frowning still.

_**DPMP: Okay! That's it for this chapter! This fic is going to be relatively short…**_

_**Prussia: Why am I still upset? West forgave me, Italy's come clean…**_

_**DPMP: You're forgetting someone…**_

_**Prussia: Who?**_

_**Canada: -facepalm-**_


	5. Cracks

_**DPMP: Wow, chapter five already?**_

_**Prussia: Why are you so surprised? Besides, I hear you used to update like crazy two years ago…**_

_**DPMP: That was the old me, the one who couldn't write for shit. This is the new me, baby!**_

_**Canada: C-can we just focus on updating right now?**_

_**DPMP: Oh, right. I don't own Hetalia. If I did, all of my favorite pairings will be canon (for realz, y'all) and the Giripan scene in the webcomic (you all know what I'm talking about) won't be cockblocked.**_

_**Greece: Hmm… I wouldn't mind…**_

_**Japan: H-hey!**_

_Suffocating heat… I can't breathe… Where am I? Where is Alfred? Dad? Why is it so dark?_

_It feels like cloth in front of my face, but every time I reach up to pull it off, I feel flesh on flesh. Was this an illusion?_

"_Alfred?" I asked hesitantly. "Papa? Francis?"_

"_Nobody…" a voice whispered. "Nobody…"_

_There was a tug on my hand and I was being dragged. The same voice followed me, as if it were chasing me._

"_NOBODY! NOBODY!" it boomed. Then, it disappeared, and with it the darkness. I was being held close to someone's chest as they hugged me._

"_Somebody," someone said into my hair. I pulled away slightly and lifted my head to look at them._

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"AAARGH!" Matthew yelled, falling out of my bed. He landed on Kumajirou, his favorite stuffed polar bear. He reached up angrily and slammed down on the snooze button.

"Stupid hoser alarm clock…" Matthew grumbled. That dream was so weird… and good… Who saved him?

Matthew was unusually sluggish as he got dressed and came down for breakfast. He was deep in thought as he ate his pancakes. Alfred and their father stared at him.

"Hey, bro… You okay?" Alfred asked worriedly.

"Hmm?" Matthew lifted his head, snapping out of his trance.

"You all right there, son? You were spacing out…" Mr. Jones said, raising an eyebrow. "Girl problems?"

Matthew blushed.

"N-no, nothing like that!" he yelled. Alfred smiled softly. He knew about Francis. And somehow, he approved.

"Well what is it?" their father asked.

"U-um… The gym teacher is drilling us today because half of the class didn't have the right clothes. I'm just worried about fainting. You know, narcolepsy and all…" Matthew lied. Their father frowned and jabbed his pancake.

"You know," he said, pointing the piece of fluffy breakfast goodness at his son, "that coach really goes too far with physical education. I sent a note last year to the _principal_ warning him about your sleep disorder and the man _still_ drills you until you're unconscious."

"I-it's not that bad…" Matthew said softly. That was a lie. He _did_ faint in PE before… four times. One time, he fell asleep while running and tripped up a sophomore, earning himself a detention. Their father threatened to sue the school board until they took all punishments off.

"If that man does anything like that again, I'll sue no matter what, okay?" their father promised. The boys nodded. "Good. Now go to school."

The bus ride to school was, as usual, chaotic. Matthew and Alfred both were whacked on the back of the head accidentally as two football players behind them nearly wrestled themselves out of the bus window.

"Knock it off!" the bus driver yelled loudly.

Once they were on campus, Matthew got off the bus and looked around. He spotted Francis messing with Arthur and smiled. The two hated each other with a passion. However, just as he was about to run over to his boyfriend (?), a pair of arms yanked him back and crushed him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," someone murmured. Matthew panicked and gripped the arms holding him.

In a motion one would more likely see in a kung-fu action movie than real life, the Canadian boy ducked, twirled, and was free, knocking his attacker to the ground in one swift motion.

"Ow! Fuck!" the boy below him groaned. "Warn me before you do that!"

Matthew gasped.

"Oh, Gilbert, I'm so-" he paused and closed his mouth, refusing to finish his sentence. Gilbert sighed.

"I see. It's like that, huh? Listen, I'm sorry for what I said, I was being stupid," he said.

"How dare you try to win me back after accusing me of… of… PROSTITUTION!" Matthew blurted, making a few random students jump and/or stare at him. "I would never in a million years hurt you or anybody else! And this doesn't count, because you brought it upon yourself!"

"Look, I know you're pissed. We all have a little steam to let out, I get it. Birdie, just hear me out-"

"'Birdie'?" an accented voice mocked. "You aren't hitting on my boyfriend, are you?"

Matthew turned and smiled softly at Francis.

"Hey, you done messing with Arthur? He _will_ most likely be my brother-in-law, the least you can do it stop riling him up," Matthew laughed.

Gilbert stared apprehensively. What has he missed? Since when were Mattie and- ugh- _Francis_ dating?

"Wow, how long have you two been together?" he deadpanned, ignoring an aching throb in his chest.

"Since yesterday, after Mathieu ran off," Francis answered.

_Crack_.

"Oh?" Gilbert feigned interest.

"Yes, he asked me out shortly after kissing me for the first time," Mattie poked the French boy's cheek playfully.

_Crack_.

"I love _mon petit chou."_

"_Love you too_," Matthew whispered, blushing darkly. He had thought Gilbert couldn't hear him.

_SNAP_.

Gilbert walked away, leaving the remains of his heart at Matthew's feet.

* * *

><p>Why did this hurt so badly? Why did he feel so cold and broken? Surely it had nothing to do with <em>Matthew<em> of all people! He barely knew the kid, and when he tried to get close he only made things worse!

It could have been that not once was Matthew ever cruel or judicial to him. That the only time Matthew insulted him intentionally was after Gilbert insulted the Canadian first, and made him cry. Matthew was the purest, most innocent human being he's ever met.

Gilbert yelled out in rage and punched the drywall of his closet-slash-room, making a decent hole. He swung the door open and stormed into the bathroom to find Feliciano sitting on the sink.

"Get out," he ordered.

"I don't want to," the Italian said boldly. Who was this kid and what did he do to the adorable surrender-monkey?

"I said get out, that wasn't a suggestion or a request!" Gilbert barked.

"So you can do what?" Feliciano asked, not once looking up from his swinging legs. "Cut yourself again? That isn't an answer; it's a gory way of relieving stress."

"And I'm stressed, leave me the fuck alone!" the albino had it. He grabbed Feliciano and tossed the boy out, into a surprised Ludwig who happened to come over to see what all the yelling was about. The bathroom door slammed closed.

"Let's get out of here before he finds out," Feliciano whispered, pulling Ludwig downstairs.

"Finds out what?" Ludwig asked.

"I buried his razors and hid the ones you use to shave in your porn stash," Feliciano uttered darkly, shuddering slightly at the memory. His boyfriend turned a dark red.

"How did you-?"

"Remember when I stayed over and cleaned the house while you were asleep?" Feliciano asked. "That's how."

"What about my grandfather's-?"

"In his sock drawer. You Germans are so organized! His socks and underwear go in separate drawers!"

Ludwig sputtered. Did this boy have no shame?

"FUCK!" a voice roared from upstairs.

"Let's leave. NOW," Ludwig ordered, grabbing their backpacks and Feliciano. He carried them all to the car and drove off. BEFORE Gilbert ripped their heads off.

* * *

><p>Matthew noticed the first time that Gilbert was absent. However, when the time spawned into a whole week of absences, Matthew decided to take matters into his own hands.<p>

"-and that's why I won't be able to go out with you guys tonight," Matthew concluded. Alfred glared at him.

"No," he said.

"Alfred, he at least needs to get his homework-" Matthew pleaded.

"That's what his brother is for, _mon cher_, now please, be reasonable," Francis said. He too looked visibly displeased with his boyfriend's plan.

"Guys, I just want to check on him. I'll hang out with you all some other time, okay?"

For the first time since the beginning of the school year, Matthew got up and walked away from all the attention he had.

He approached a secluded table where an Italian and German sat.

"E-excuse me, are you Gilbert's brother?" he asked nervously. The blonde looked up.

"_Ja_, I am," he said. "What do you want?"

"Uh… um… I'm Matthew Williams… A… friend…" Matthew wondered if "friend" was really a good description of their relationship. However, recognition dawned on the couple's features.

"You wish to know what's wrong with Gilbert, is that correct?" Ludwig asked, leaning forward. Matthew nodded. "Take a seat."

Matthew did as he was told and waited.

"Gilbert has been going in and out of depression. Lately he's been hiding in his room and won't come out. It is a good thing you arrived. Would you please help us try to coax him from his room-turned-dungeon?" Ludwig asked.

Matthew sat there in silent shock. He didn't know. Of course he would help!

"Of course," he said. "I'll come over tonight if you want."

"_Gut_," Ludwig nodded. "Perhaps a friend will get him to at least let us in. When Feli tried he threw a lamp."

Matthew stared at a little cut that was already scabbing over on the adorable Italian's chin. The Italian grinned.

"I have had worse," he declared, smiling impishly. "Three broken ribs and a fractured ankle from falling down the stairs."

Mattie winced and smiled.

"One broken nose and a broken leg. Four broken ribs and a fractured arm," he listed. "All at the same time."

"I've broken nearly everything," Ludwig admitted, chuckling. "It was my first time skiing down a large mountain. Gilbert refused to leave the hospital until I awoke…"

'And as for Gilbert,' Ludwig thought, 'eight broken bones, a few concussions, and a broken heart.'

_**DPMP: Aaah, this was such a hard chapter to write! I couldn't think of anything!**_

_**Prussia: Who the hell was that brave guy in the bathroom? I'm sure we'd get along.**_

_**Veneziano: Veh~? Me?**_

_**Prussia: No, no, that will never be you, unfortunately. Kesesese…**_

_**Romano: Are you implying my brother is stupid and weak, potato bastard?**_

_**Prussia: May~be.**_

_**Romano: Well you- well, I guess that's true… But nobody but **_**me**_** can say that!**_


	6. Proven Right

_**DPMP: Yay, chapter six!**_

_**Canada: W-why are you leaving?**_

_**DPMP: I'm going to Sea World! PEACE!**_

_**Prussia: W-wait! At least finish the chap-**_

_**-SLAM-**_

_**Prussia: -ter. Dammit!**_

_**-Twelve hours later-**_

_**DPMP: I'm back!**_

_**Everyone: *snore***_

_**DPMP: …**_

_**I do not own Hetalia. I don't even have a job. But a girl can fantasize.**_

_**BIG WARNING DO NOT SKIP**_

_**BIG WARNING DO NOT SKIP**_

_**This chapter will be rated M for a lemon. LEMON, people! I'm not THAT innocent, sheesh. So if you don't like, you may turn around now.**_

_**BIG WARNING DO NOT SKIP**_

_**BIG WARNING DO NOT SKIP**_

The first thing Matthew did was stare. Feliciano giggled at the boy's reaction.

"You _live_ here? Maple!" Mattie breathed. "This could fit in a whole country!"

Ludwig chuckled.

"Yes, well, my grandfather has a lot of money. This is the most expensive thing we own, believe it or not."

"What? No expensive 2-million dollar car?" Matthew asked.

"No. My grandfather likes for everything to be simple," Ludwig said. "This house was considered a waste of money in his eyes. There are still rooms left unused… We _do_ have a library, though. That's where Feli and I study. Feel free to place your backpack in there, as well as Gilbert's textbooks."

"Thanks," Matthew set the books down on the table and his backpack next to a chair.

"Now," Matthew said. "Where is Gilbert's room?"

They walked across the hall to a closet door. Matthew raised an eyebrow before knocking.

"Go away!" a grumpy voice from behind yelled.

"Gilbert, let me in," Matthew pleaded.

From what they could hear, it sounded like the albino was tumbling over things –not surprising, his room is a pig sty- to get to the door. The door opened to show scarlet eyes and unkempt, dirty white hair. Gilbert's mouth was pulled back into a frown.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. Matthew hesitated before taking a step closer, so that Gilbert had no choice but to let him in. The door closed behind him, leaving Ludwig and Feliciano in the hallway.

"Let's go," Feliciano pulled his boyfriend away. "I'm sure _Matteo_ can work this out himself."

Inside the room, Gilbert watched as Matthew inspected his wall decorations before turning to him.

"I was worried when you didn't show," Matthew told him, smiling sadly. "I didn't know if you were sick or anything, so I asked your brother. He told me you locked yourself up here."

"It shouldn't concern you where I am," Gilbert snorted, motioning for Matthew to sit on the bed.

They both sat down and Gilbert flopped onto his back.

"But it did, Gilbert. I know you don't like me and you feel you're responsible every time I mess things up, but I can't find it in my heart to not care about you."

The albino scoffed and covered his eyes with an arm.

"'I don't like you'? What kind of shitty assumption is that? You could just say I'm the devil's spawn," Gilbert frowned as if he tasted something bad after mentioning the phrase. Matthew turned his torso to face him.

"Why would I say that, Gilbert? You obviously are not! You're a kind, awkward person underneath!"

"'Awkward'?" Gilbert laughed. He removed his arm from his face.

"You don't have many friends, I could tell that much from how you disappear routinely at lunch. You didn't seem very excited about having someone sit next to you when we were assigned seats in Chemistry, either," Matthew pointed out. "When we do talk it seems like I'm doing more of the talking, unless we're yelling at each other. In that case, you win."

"Hey, I'm sorry-"

"I forgave you, stop apologizing," Matthew interrupted. "I also know you'd rather be here alone than have me in here. I originally planned on dropping off your homework and checking on you."

"I see. So you're still going to date that guy Francis?" Gilbert's tone was sour.

"Of course, I am," Matthew said, looking at him. "He's the first person outside of my family to tell me he loved me, and I haven't heard anything from my family since my mother died seven years ago."

"And he satisfies every one of your needs, right?" Gilbert guffawed. Matthew stood up immediately.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked.

"You sure he isn't just with you to get in your pants?" Gilbert asked, sitting up.

"I… no! Why would you say that?" Matthew gasped. He tried not to let his eyes tear up. Not again.

"He _has_ flirted with many girls before… You're too cute not to take to bed," Gilbert stated, standing up and tucking Matthew's hair behind his ear. "I'll admit that much. I'm surprised he hasn't had you already, taking you to his place and ravishing you-"

For the second time ever, Matthew slapped him. Gilbert stood in shock as Matthew lowered his head.

"Your homework is in the library. Goodbye, Gilbert. Sorry we can't be friends," Matthew said in a hushed deadpan. And then he was gone, speed-walking down the hall to pick up his backpack and shoes.

"Matthew, what happened?" Ludwig asked as Matthew stalked past him downstairs.

"Nothing," Matthew spat.

Once outside, Matthew pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"_Hello_?" his father's voice answered.

"Dad… It's Mattie. I need you to pick me up."

"_Mattie? Since when did you have a cell phone?_"

"I got my phone a week before school. I was kinda hoping to have friends by now. I guess I was completely wrong," Matthew laughed with no humor.

"_Where are you son? I'm on the road now; I can easily get off the freeway to pick you up_."

"I'm on Axis Street, off of Brooke Avenue," Matthew answered. "I'll be waiting down the street, then."

"_Okay, son, I'll be there in ten minutes._"

"_Hey, dad? Where are we going?_" Alfred's voice asked before the phone clicked, signaling the end of the call.

Matthew sighed and started to walk.

If only he had turned to look back at the house. If only he had seen the albino in the window watching him, regret plain in his eyes.

~.~.~

"Are you sure?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Yes, father, I'm fine," Matthew said. "Francis said it was for studying, but I think he just doesn't want to be left alone while his parents are out of town for a week."

For the most part this was true. Francis' parents were in the fashion business and were almost always out of town. This is where the lie comes in. Francis was fine with being alone; Matthew was the one who wanted to be with him. He had plans for the whole week.

So now Matthew was in Francis' car, two bags full of clothing and other items, driving to the empty Bonnefoy house. Francis was holding his leg while driving, unaware.

As soon as they were in the house and the door was locked, Matthew pounced. He threw his arms around Francis and kissed him hard. Francis, startled, dropped the bags, before reciprocating and kissing back.

The kiss was needy, hot. Matthew was inexperienced, but to Francis it seemed like he was a professional. They broke away finally, gasping.

"_Dieu_, was that why you wanted to sleep over so badly?" Francis asked, a grin on his face. Matthew nodded quickly, his throat dry.

"Francis… I need you…" he whispered. He mumbled something else, too. Francis frowned, not really understanding.

"What was that?" he asked.

"'To prove him right'," Matthew repeated. Before Francis could ask again he pulled him into another heated kiss. "Please, Francis… I need you…"

"You need me to what?" Francis asked.

"I want to have sex with you, Francis," Matthew whispered.

_**DPMP: Aaaaand that's as far as you'll go if you don't want your eyes to be raped by my horrible lemon in the next few paragraphs.**_

_**Prussia: OMGWTFBBQ? MATTIE!**_

_**Canada: I-I don't think I want to read any more…**_

_**DPMP: Okay, you two… -drags away- Enjoy my first lemon, you perverted yaoi fans… :3**_

"Please..." Matthew moaned, kissing Francis again.

"Of course," Francis whispered into the kiss, pulling Matthew along the hallway until they made it to a room. Matthew hardly thought to look around as Francis immediately tossed him on the bed and hovered over him, kissing his throat.

"F... Fr... Aaah~!" Matthew gasped as Francis found a particularly sensitive spot on his throat and started to suckle on it, biting gently. While he was doing this, his hand started to move for the smaller boy's belt.

"Mathieu... Mathieu..." Francis crooned into Matthew's neck, kissing the new mark on his throat. This boy will have a tough time hiding _that_.

"I love you," Matthew whispered. Francis paused before smirking.

"_Je t'aime_," he whispered. Matthew gasped as his shirt was suddenly ripped open and Francis attacked his chest. His hand was now rubbing a bulge in the boy's jeans.

"Fr-Francis! Please... Don't tease me..." Mathew pleaded. Francis broke away and kissed him on the lips, undoing Matthew's jeans and pulling them down. Matthew ground his now-bare erection to Francis' clothed one, causing the two to groan. He reached down and pulled at Francis' belt. Francis pushed his hands away and undid it himself, getting his clothes off in no time. Matthew moaned at Francis' member. How was it going to fit-?

"Mathieu, I need you to suck," Francis said, holding three fingers to the boy's lips. Matthew timidly opened his mouth and did as he was told, making sure to get them nice and wet.

"_Merde_," Francis cursed, biting back a moan. This boy was so good! "That is enough."

Slowly, he pressed one finger into Matthew's entrance. Matthew whimpered, clenching at the intrusion.

"Mathieu... relax _mon cher_ or it will hurt," Francis murmured to him. Matthew clenched his eyes closed and nodded, trying to relax. It was a slow process, but soon Francis' whole finger was in. Francis almost came at the tightness around _one_ finger. He tried not to imagine his length-

"M-move, please," Matthew mumbled, blushing red. Francis smirked.

He slowly pulled his finger out and pushed it back in, starting a pace. A slow pace, but a pace all the same. Soon Matthew was writing and bucking into the finger, which signaled for Francis to add another.

Matthew winced at the addition but continued to thrust with them. Suddenly, he felt something hot at his own member and looked down.

Francis, while still thrusting his fingers inside Matthew, had started to lick him, swirling his tongue at the base and nuzzling the head. Matthew threw back his head and moaned.

"_Dieu_," he moaned. Suddenly, Francis clamped his lips around the head and sucked, at the same time hitting a certain spot inside Matthew. Both stimulations caused Matthew to scream with pleasure.

'When was the third finger added?' Matthew barely thought as pleasure overrode his mind. Suddenly, he screamed.

"A-AAH!" he opened his eyes and looked at Francis, who was starting to enter him. "N-no, stop, please... It hurts..."

"I'm sorry... I can't stop..." Francis moaned, pulling the other's legs over his shoulders and starting to thrust.

"T's prv m rt," Matthew mumbled, gasping sharply and moaning. He continued to chant this to himself until he came and Francis came inside of him.

"To... prove..." Matthew whispered, exhausted. He fell asleep with tears in his eyes.

_**DPMP: Okay, guys, it's over!**_

_**France: That wasn't so bad... If only it were **_**Angleterre_ and not Canada... I'm sorry, _mon cher_..._**

**_Canada: I will need to shower for days..._**

**_Prussia: Can I shower with you?_**

**_America: HELL NO! EVERYONE STAY AWAY FROM MATTIE!_**


	7. Love

_**America: I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this…**_

_**Canada: It's just fanfiction, Alfred. We didn't really do anything.**_

_**America: That WE know of…**_

_**DPMP: Relax, guys, I don't own you, so that obviously didn't happen.**_

Matthew had been avoiding social contact all day. It was starting to irritate Gilbert.

He could understand (somewhat) if Matthew settled for ignoring just him. However, when the teacher walked in and approached their table the boy froze and ducked away. He was left in the dark until gym, where he had the unfortunate luck of having France in his class.

Today he was in the locker room giving unnecessary detail to the story of some guy he fucked last night, the way he sighed and moaned.

"Does Matthew know you're cheating?" Gilbert asked out loud. Francis gave him an amused look.

"I'm not cheating on my little Mathieu," he said, a laugh in his voice. "It _was_ Mathieu."

"Don't lie," Gilbert growled. His hands clenched.

"I'm not lying. Little Mathieu approached me and begged for it," Francis chuckled. "He said something about 'proving him right'. I wonder who 'he' is?"

The question was rhetoric. Francis knew very well who this person was, and laughed as said person started to growl.

"No…" Gilbert snarled under his breath. "Not Mattie. Not Birdie. He's innocent."

"Not as innocent as you think, apparently. Did you want him that bad, Gilbert?" Francis teased.

A fist flew and connected with the Frenchman's jaw, sending him into the locker. Francis gripped the wound and looked up in mild surprise, a sneer in his expression.

"Birdie is an angel! You pushed him into it!" he roared.

"I did no such thing. Mathieu begged for it, who was I to say 'no'?" Francis asked. "You should have seen him too. Moaning and pleading like a little whore-"

Gilbert started to scream and straddled the blonde, trying to throttle him. A few boys tried to pull him back, but the boy was too strong.

"EVERYONE CUT IT OUT!" a loud, deafening whistle echoed in the locker room, causing most of the boys to cover their ears. The gym teacher approached the boys. "You ladies will take your catfight to the principal. NOW."

~.~.~

The door burst open at lunch and Matthew rushed in, immediately taking a seat at Francis' side. It made Glbert sick.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked, worrying over the bloody nose and swollen cheeks of his boyfriend.

"It looks more painful than it is, _amour_," Francis chuckled.

"What happened?" the question was directed angrily at Gilbert.

"He called you a whore," Gilbert mumbled.

"I would never call you that, _cher_," Francis objected. "You are a wonderful boy. And a magnificent lover."

Matthew paused, unsure of what to do. He may be angry with Gilbert but the albino would never go so far as to make up a lie so big. On the other hand, Francis would never… would he?

"'To prove him right'," Gilbert suddenly said. Matthew snapped his eyes toward him, shocked and chagrined.

"W-wha?"

"'To prove him right'. That's what you said, am I right?" Gilbert asked.

There was a pregnant silence in the room. Matthew stood there on the verge of tears, Francis rubbing the small of his back soothingly, and Gilbert glaring at the Canadian. Finally, the silence was broken, unfortunately by none of the three.

"Mister Bonnefoy, I was ordered by your parents to have you leave for home immediately. They told me if they do not receive a call from your house in twenty minutes they'll put you under house arrest," a secretary opened the door to announce. She left again.

Francis stood and grabbed his bag.

"I'll see you tonight, _cher_," he said, kissing Matthew before leaving.

Matthew made a move to leave, before Gilbert reached up and yanked him back by the wrist.

"No, you owe me an explanation," he demanded.

"I owe you nothing, you inconceivable prick," Matthew hissed, yanking his hand back.

"Please," Gilbert said. Matthew turned to insult but saw the immense sadness in the crimson eyes and crumbled.

"I… I don't want to tell you," he said finally.

"Please, Mattie! Is it because of what I said? I didn't mean it, honestly!" Gilbert said, standing up. "And even if I did, why would you go ahead and try to make me right? Are you trying to create a reputation?"

"I did it to prove you right, that's all," Matthew said plainly. "I _know_ Francis is a flirt and I _know_ he lusted after me in the first place. But I'm desperate, Gilbert! You don't know how many times I get called 'Alfred' or when my own father, too drunk to drive himself home, doesn't know who I am when _I'm_ the one driving him home! My mother was the only person to give me two cents' worth of their time and she _died_. I haven't heard so much as a 'Welcome home, Mattie' or an 'I love you' in seven years. And now that somebody at least _acts_ like they love me…"

Gilbert wanted to reach up and wipe those tears from the blond boy's cheeks. He wanted to reassure him that _he_ was there. That _he_ cared. That he _loved_ him. But he couldn't as Matthew wiped the tears away himself and laughed.

"Look at me. I'm supposed to consider you an enemy and here I am crying in front of you and telling you something I never even told _Alfred_. I'll be going now, I guess," he turned and lifted his backpack, stumbling a little under the weight of three textbooks, four binders and eight pens and pencils.

"Are you stupid?" Gilbert asked. Matthew turned his head and found himself in familiar arms.

"You can talk to me about these kinds of things. You're too beautiful a person to sink so low just to hear that from _Francis_. Mattie, I know we bounce off each other like two positive magnets, but If you could just turn around…" Gilbert hugged Matthew tighter. "I'm right here, Mattie. You think I don't like you but I do, I really do."

"Thanks, Gilbert, but-" Matthew was cut off suddenly, and his eyes widened, meeting _way too close_ red orbs. He struggled, and Gilbert let him go.

"I'm sorry," the silverette whispered. Matthew's lips pulsed, as if Gilbert was still kissing him. He covered his mouth and ran.

~.~.~

"Veh… Why is this so boring?" Feliciano asked, sitting upside-down on the couch. Ludwig looked up and jumped. Since when did he get like that?

"Settle down! Get to work!" he ordered.

"Ah, let him have his fun," Grandpa Vargas said cheerfully, walking into the room with two plates of tiramisu. "I remember taking those classes in my late college years. You youngsters have advanced so!"

"Which reminds me, how did a man who graduated college with the highest degree a man could get become a restaurant owner?" Ludwig asked bitterly.

The old man chuckled.

"I didn't like the lifestyle I was in when I was colleagues with your grandfather, so I left and did what made me happy; feeding those I love," the Vargas head sighed. "I swear I had everything, from money to women to power, but when I met Feliciano's late grandmother, everything changed. The lifestyle was too much for me and I left. Your grandfather still hasn't accepted that."

Feliciano decided not to mention his parents, who had left him and his twin on their grandparents' doorstep one morning and fled. Grandfather's former and their lifestyle were too dangerous for two young boys.

"I think it is time we leave," Feliciano said, getting up.

"Ah, is it Friday already?" Grandpa Vargas asked. "Have fun you two!"

"_Ja_, we will," Ludwig said. "You have your clothes packed?"

"_Si_!" Feliciano said cheerfully, holding up his larger-than-usual backpack.

"Toothbrush? Underwear? Razor?"

"Check, um… check! And silly Luddy, you know I don't shave!"

It was true; the Italian's natural lack of facial hair was amazing.

"Okay, then. He will be back home by noon tomorrow, sir," Ludwig promised formally.

"Don't be silly, stay out as much as you want! Tell your grandfather I said hi!" Grandpa Vargas waved.

"Bye!" Feliciano waved from the car as they drove off.

~.~.~

"Oh, it's Friday," Gilbert said as he walked in with a bag of what looked like new binders.

"Didn't you get new binders a week and a half ago?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah, they ripped. Damn cheap cardboard…" Gilbert growled. Ludwig smirked.

He was glad his brother was being more social. However, while it made him happy it also scared him. His brother wasn't bipolar. Surely he was putting up an act.

"Well, I gotta sort my homework," Gilbert sighed, lifting up his backpack and shaking it. The sound of loose paper backed up his point.

"Don't shake it, you'll make it worse!" Ludwig yelled. Gilbert shrugged and walked up the stairs.

"He's certainly happier," Feliciano noted finally.

"_Ja_, that's what worries me," Ludwig confided quietly.

And they didn't even bother to check the new binders for a pack of brand new razors.

~.~( _**DPMP: It seems like there's so many scene changes in one chapter… _**_)~.~

"Hello, _mon ami_~" Francis purred, pulling Matthew toward him. "A whole week to ourselves, including the weekend… I know how I want to spend it, and it doesn't involve ever leaving the bed…"

Matthew accepted the kiss lifelessly. Something was broken inside him. Not that Francis would ever notice.

Matthew didn't know it, but he finally experienced real love. This _lust_ was hurting him, but he didn't understand why. And he was still clueless as he was pulled to the bedroom…

_**DPMP: So we finally have some PruCan! –listens to audience cheering (or booing)-**_

_**Prussia: FINA- FUCKING-L LY!**_

_**Canada: Oh, whew…**_

_**France: I feel dirty.**_

_**England: You've always been that way, Frog!**_

_**America: *too pissed about last chapter to pay attention***_


	8. Tulips

_**DPMP: Hey! Alfred, Arthur! Knock it off!**_

_**France: **_**M-merci**_**…**_

_**America: Why can't we kill him? He's done enough!**_

_**DPMP: First of all, that's **_**noody-xD**_**'s job. Second, IT'S A FUCKING STORY!**_

_**Prussia: She cussed! She must be pissed! EVERYONE RUN!**_

_**DPMP: If I owned you guys, you two would be in so much trouble!**_

_**Canada: But… you don't. And you're still chasing them around with my hockey stick.**_

_**Prussia: Let's just get to the story… O_O"**_

New bandages. That was the first thing Feliciano noticed at breakfast. He tapped Ludwig's leg from under the table and nodded at Gilbert, who was busy stuffing his mouth with food.

Ludwig's eyes widened.

"_Bruder_…" Ludwig murmured. "Why are you wearing new bandages?"

Gilbert froze, a piece of potato pancake dropping from his fork and back onto the plate.

"You cut yourself again, didn't you?" Ludwig demanded. Gilbert started to get defensive.

"So what if I did? It's not like _he_ cares-" he said.

"Who?" Feliciano asked.

"N-nobody," Gilbert said, getting up. "I have to get to work, later."

"No, Gilbert, you're staying home," Ludwig snarled. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"No, I don't. Now leave me-"

"Gilbert's in love," Feliciano blurted. The Germans froze.

"_What_?" Gilbert deadpanned.

"You're acting depressed. And I _did_ hear Francis in Literature," Feliciano said. "You're in love with Matthew! That's probably why he wanted to see you so badly the other day!"

"No, he hates me! He loves _Francis_!" Gilbert spat the name, making a face like he ate something sour. "I found out yesterday. Otherwise he would've stayed…"

Ludwig and Feliciano looked at each other.

~.~.~

Francis was alone in the house today. Matthew had gone home because of a call from Alfred. So it surprised him when he heard the key at the door.

"_Mon ami_, what did your brother want?" Francis asked, approaching the blonde. The boy turned and punched him in the jaw.

"You make me sick," he snarled. Francis looked up at cold _blue_ eyes and everything clicked.

"What's your problem?" Francis yelled.

"YOU CALLED OUR HOUSE THIS MORNING, DIDN'T YOU?" Alfred roared. "YOU TOLD OUR FATHER ABOUT MATTIE!"

Francis stood there, confused.

"What was wrong with that?" he asked.

"EVERYTHING! I CALLED MATTIE TO TELL HIM TO COLLECT HIS STUFF FROM THE YARD!" Alfred screamed.

Francis gaped. Alfred seethed.

"I told you our father doesn't like homosexuals," Alfred was suddenly quiet. "He kicked Matthew out of the house. He has nowhere to go. I signed him into a hotel against dad's wishes. I doubt he has any money for himself anymore."

"_Je suis désolé_," Francis said. "But I cannot help you."

"You started this mess! You have to help him!" Alfred demanded.

"I cannot. This is your father's problem. I want nothing to do with it. I will talk to Mathieu."

Eventually, Alfred left Francis' house. In time for Matthew to return.

"S-sorry, I have to go," he said. "I just came to pick up my stuff."

Matthew was the only one to leave with a heavy heart.

~.~.~

"Come on, pick up," Gilbert growled.

"_Hello, you have reached_-" the voice message greeted him.

"DAMMIT!" Gilbert tossed his phone at the wall.

Feliciano had locked him in the basement until Gilbert managed to call Matthew. Luckily for him the blonde had given his number to Ludwig. However, it was going to take a lot of calls before Matthew would answer.

Gilbert eyed the tiny window that went to the yard.

"Well, it's better than nothing," he grumbled, jumping onto the washer and opening the glass. Before he could stick his head out there was a massive amount of barking as one of Ludwig's dogs, Blackie, ran to the sudden appearance of shiny silver. Stupid dog.

"Sheisse!" he cussed. "Shut up, you stupid mutt!"

'So I'm really stuck down here?' Gilbert wondered. He sat on the old dusty couch and sighed. 'Ah well, this place isn't bad if we added a little more heat and carpet. And maybe moved the washer and dryer. Perhaps paint the walls…'

"Ugh, you'd think I was planning to make this place my room!" he groaned, grabbing his hair and messing it up. He went to the closet and started to rummage through the old junk.

Grandfather Beilschmidt's old suits… a bunch of pictures, most of them of baby Luddy ('I have to show these to Feliciano later,' he thought)… a typewriter…

At the bottom of the box was a pair of costume panties a girl gave Ludwig when they were kids. They were probably in Kindergarten. It was a costume party at some Italian guy's house- everyone was wearing a mask or in costume, Gilbert didn't remember the host's face- and Ludwig was dressed in Renaissance clothes. A girl dressed in a green maid's costume was the highlight of Ludwig's night. Gilbert remembered when they were the last to leave, and apparently the girl took a liking to Ludwig, who had a cute little crush on her. She took off her costume bloomers and kissed him on the cheek before they left. Their grandfather told him to get rid of them, but Ludwig refused to let them go. It was cute!

The door to the basement opened, and Ludwig and Feliciano came down.

"You were so quiet, we got worried," Ludwig said. He saw the item in Gilbert's hands and turned a dark shade of scarlet.

"Hey, West, remember these?" Gilbert teased. "Ah, I miss Germany… That was so much fun!"

"Hey, my panties! I remember those!" Feliciano blurted. Now it was Gilbert's turn to turn red. The German boys gaped at the bubbly Italian.

"…What," Gilbert asked.

"The costume party! Lovi and I were maids! We had a fight the night before over who would be the pink one! I got green!" Feliciano said happily. "You looked so handsome, Ludwig! Like a painter! But you can't even draw!"

Ludwig spluttered, to Gilbert's amusement.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GIRL!" Ludwig finally defended himself.

"Eh? I thought you knew I was a boy," Feliciano whimpered, afraid from the yelling. "I liked you when you were shy."

Ludwig blushed even harder.

"Anyway, what were you doing in Germany?" he asked.

"Grandpa had a home there as well as Italy! When your family left for America, Grandpa took us, too!"

Suddenly, Gilbert's phone started to blast Rammstein. The albino tossed the panties at Ludwig (much to the blonde's chagrin) and dive-bombed for the phone.

"Hey!" he greeted.

"Beilschmidt?" Alfred's voice asked. "What are you doing calling my brother?"

"We're… friends," Gilbert said. "Where's Mattie?"

~.~.~

There was a knock at the door and Matthew got up.

"Who is it?" he called out.

"Housekeeping," a voice behind the door scoffed. "You want towel?"

Matthew opened the door immediately. His eyes met a different color than he'd hoped.

"Hey, here's the housewarming gift," Gilbert said, sticking a bunch of yellow tulips in Matthew's face.

"I'll develop allergies if you continue to force me to snort pollen," Matthew said sarcastically. He took the flowers and raised an eyebrow at Gilbert. "You didn't strike me as a tulip kind of guy."

"Hey, the florist said-" Gilbert defended.

"Yellow tulips mean a person is hopelessly in love," Matthew interrupted. Both boys paused for three seconds before simultaneously turning beet red.

"I didn't mean it _that_ way! How the hell did you know that?" Gilbert asked.

"My mom was a flower presser. She would put the pressed flowers in a journal along with their Latin names and their meanings. I thought tulips were pretty and memorized their meanings!" Matthew answered.

"Jeez!" Gilbert looked down the hall. "You gonna let me in or what?"

Matthew moved away from the door and Gilbert walked in.

"This place looks kind of cheap," he scoffed.

"Excuse me for not living in a mansion," Matthew grumbled. He put the tulips on the kitchen counter (conveniently, the kitchen was by the door) and walked to the living room. He turned on the tv.

"Hey, are you really okay living like this? With school and work?" Gilbert asked suddenly.

Matthew turned to him.

"Not really… But it works more than living in a box," Matthew laughed humorlessly. Gilbert frowned. He knew that Matthew was completely serious.

"What about Francis?" he asked.

"He refused to help me," Matthew was suddenly quieter than usual. "I… I broke up with him…"

Gilbert felt his heart leap and sink at the same time. He reached over and hugged Matthew.

"Cry, then," he told him. "I don't care. Just don't act like this, it scares me."

And Matthew cried.

…

It seemed like ages ago when Matthew had fallen asleep after his crying spell. Gilbert was lying with him on the small bed, holding the slender, almost feminine body to him protectively.

He hated to see Matthew cry. He lied when he said he didn't care. But when the boy clung to his shirt helplessly, Gilbert was struggling to control his own water works. He just hugged him tighter and whispered kind words to him to soothe him. Some of it was even in German. Matthew seemed to calm down at the foreign language, soothed by how easily the words flowed from his friend's mouth.

Suddenly, a familiar need appeared in the pit of Gilbert's stomach. He slowly pried himself from Matthew and got off of the bed quietly. He found a notepad and pen, courtesy of the hotel, and began to write.

_Mattie,_

_I had to go home for something. I'll come back later or you can come visit me… Unless you can't come over… Jeez… Okay, here's my brother's number and you may bother him when you wake up. If he gets pissed blame it all on me._

_I love-_

Gilbert scribbled out the almost-sentence and started again.

_I hope you feel better._

_Gilbert_

Gilbert placed the note on the pillow and leaned over to press his lips to Matthew's forehead before leaving. Just before the blonde's eyes opened.

_**DPMP: AAAAH!**_

_**Everyone: What? What is it!**_

_**DPMP: The last word of this chapter is the 1,666**__**th**__**! EVIL NUMBERS! EVIL NUMBERS!**_

_**Anyway, if anybody gets the housekeeping reference I will love you to death. And I did a LOT of studying. Rammstein is a good band for someone with a lot of rage and gothic emotions, right? Or is it too gory? Let me know. I happen to like them, even though the band itself scares me.**_

_**The tulip thing is true... I hope. The internet has a way of deceiving you sometimes. But as far as I know, yellow tulips mean hopelessly in love. It was originally supposed to be red, which meant "declaration of love", but Gil practically did that already, didn't he?**_


	9. Perfect

_**DPMP: Ugh I'm tired.**_

_**Prussia: You're always tired! Hurry up and finish the story!**_

_**DPMP: YOU try going for months with insomnia and noisy neighbors! And school, and babysitting…**_

_**America: OKAY WE GET IT!**_

"Mmn, Gilbert?" Matthew croaked, blinking slowly. His hand reached up for his glasses. There was a crinkling sound.

Matthew put on his glasses and looked down. There was a letter for him. He read it twice and then decided to call the number.

"Where's my phone-?" Matthew wondered.

It took him ten minutes to discover his phone wasn't there. Giving up, he grabbed the hotel phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Alfred drawled. "Mattie, you left your phone in Elroy's car."

Elroy was their father. Alfred must've decided he wasn't worthy of the title "dad" anymore.

"Can you bring it over?" Matthew asked. "Just put it through the mail slot. I've done worse to it and it still works, so don't worry about damaging it."

"Okay…"

"I have to go out somewhere, so I won't be able to see you," Matthew said. "Thanks."

Matthew ended up catching the bus just as it left. The driver was a kind old man who, when he noticed Matthew was a quarter short, added one of his own and smiled.

"You look like you needed it," the old man said.

After ten more minutes Matthew was on Axis Street, jogging over to the door. Feliciano and Ludwig were in the yard playing with the dogs. Feliciano looked up and grinned.

"_Matteo_!" he yelled. "Gilbert ran inside not too long ago! Go ahead and let yourself in!"

"This isn't your house to just invite someone over…" Ludwig mumbled but didn't protest as Matthew walked into the house.

…

"DAMMIT!" Gilbert yelled as suddenly a large amount of blood poured from the wound. He must've sliced the vein. Quickly, he got a wet towel and started to wrap it tightly around the gash. The door flew open, and a panicked Matthew burst in.

"Gilbert what hap-" he gasped at the blood on the floor and at the growing blood stain on the towel wrapped around the albino's arm. He covered his mouth and tried not to retch. Blood always made him feel ill, ever since he was a little boy.

Gilbert froze. Was Matthew going to run? Was he going to avoid him forever? Why was he standing there?

Suddenly, Matthew ran to him and grabbed the bandages, taking the towel away and binding his wrist tightly.

"Ow," Gilbert complained, but Matthew didn't seem to hear him. There was a hint of crazed determination as he effectively cut off the circulation in Gilbert's wrist. Matthew took a second to admire his handiwork before looking up at Gilbert.

_Now_ Gilbert could see the real emotion on Matthew's face. There were tears in the boys eyes, and his lip was quivering. Gilbert thought Matthew would slap him and run. What he wasn't expecting, however, was to be pulled down for a hug and for Matthew to sob quietly into his shoulder.

"Hey, aren't _I_ supposed to be the one crying?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Y-y-y-YOU IDIOT!" Matthew wailed into his shoulder. "YOU STUPID, ARROGANT, LYING IDIOT!"

Gilbert was shocked, to say the least. What could possibly spur such a reaction from the Canadian?

"Birdie, Birdie, what's wrong?" he asked.

Ludwig and Feliciano found this was the perfect moment to barge in, to find an emotionally unstable Matthew and bleeding Gilbert on the floor of the bathroom.

"What happened?" Ludwig demanded. He eyed all of the blood on the floor and Matthew, and his mind went in a very dark area…

"Hmm? No. NO!" Gilbert raised his free hand- the other was keeping Matthew from falling off of him- and shook his head. "No, I didn't try to… off myself, if that's what you all are thinking!"

Matthew's sobs seemed to slow after Gilbert reassured them. The albino noticed and pulled him into a hug.

"Why would you think that?" Gilbert asked.

"What do you expect me to think? You disappear with only a note and I came over to find blood all over you…" Matthew whimpered, clenching Gilbert's shirt and burying his face into his shoulder. He leaned away and rolled up his hoodie sleeves, revealing his own wrists to his audience. Feliciano gasped.

Gilbert stared at the pale, faded lines on the boy's wrists. He…

"Yes, they're scars," the boy confirmed. "I started doing it shortly after my mom died, and my dad- I mean, Elroy- had a drinking problem and blame her death on us. It was horrible. I was only eleven years old. A year later, Alfred caught me and punched me in the cheek, screaming at me about how I could kill myself and that doing something like that would only hurt mom… It was as if seeing me cutting myself hurt him more than our own mother dying. I stopped immediately, and when I could finally take off those bandages, I vowed I will only touch a razor to shave, which luckily is once in a blue moon.

"I almost died, too… There were many times I thought about it… Alfred caught me before I actually did it. I guess I was in Alfred's shoes this time… I didn't know how much he really suffered that day; he was acting so upbeat, even after the incident. But Alfred was good at covering his emotions. He always was. That was how he got out of trouble. But it hurt. I know that now."

"So you were… like me…" Gilbert murmured.

"There were times where I saw the same hurt and pain in your eyes that I felt myself back then…" Matthew said. "I automatically felt attached, which is why I guess I liked you so much."

Matthew blushed and buried his face in Gilbert's shirt. He barely remembered Ludwig and Feli was watching. He practically admitted he liked Gilbert, too!

"Let's leave them alone," Feliciano suggested, a smile on his face.

"But what about-" Ludwig was cut off by a kiss from the Italian.

"Let's go," Italy pulled him away. Ludwig mumbled something about him being 'a dangerous creature' and followed.

~.~.~

"I guess I'll have to go," Matthew said quietly. They finally had the bathroom cleaned and now he and Gilbert were sitting on the living room couch watching tv. They didn't even know _what_ they were watching. It was all in another language- probably Korean- and they were making up their own dialogue, laughing at the ridiculousness of their imaginations.

"Hey, it wasn't your turn!" Gilbert complained.

"No, I really have to go," Matthew shook his head. The front door opened.

"Ah, Gilbert, who is your friend?" Grandpa Beilschmidt asked at the doorway. He took off his hat and pulled out his ponytail. Matthew looked at the man with intrigue.

"My friend, Mattie!" Gilbert beamed. His grandfather raised an eyebrow at the two teens' hands, which had locked together on their own. Matthew turned red.

"A-and only his friend!" Matthew pulled his hand away and stood up.

"Well why don't you stay for dinner?" the old man asked. "I suspect that Vargas boy cooked more pasta than all four of us combined can finish. Perhaps you could lessen the amount of leftovers in the fridge."

"I'm sorry, but I can't, I have to go home," Matthew said.

"Your parents expecting you?"

Gilbert groaned as Matthew's face became the slightest bit more depressed.

"N-no, sir, I live alone," Matthew said. The long-haired blonde raised an eyebrow again.

"Oh? I thought you went to school with my grandson."

"I do, but… My dad kicked me out when he found out I was… gay."

"And you live on your own?"

"Yes."

"That won't do. Gilbert, go into the dining room and tell Ludwig to set the table for five."

Gilbert immediately got up and ran out of the room before Matthew could protest. The head of the house sat down in a chair and looked at Mattie, motioning for him to sit.

"Tell me, Matthew, what is your relationship with my grandson?" he asked.

"N-nothing, sir, we're just friends!" Matthew stammered, blushing a dark red.

"Really? I just tested Gilbert, he would disagree. He would never obey me if I told him what to do in front of a normal guest, despite my wishes otherwise. And he ran to do it, too…"

Matthew's blush turned darker.

"I-I don't know…" he rephrased. "It's confusing."

"Everything's confusing," the old man agreed. "But once you get an understanding of it you'll know your answer."

-**One week later**-

Prussia and Matthew exited the bus together and waved at Alfred, who just helped Arthur out of his new car. Alfred waved back as he and his boyfriend ran across the street to meet them.

"Hey, Mattie! Check out my new ride!" he said, pressing a button on the remote keychain. The car horn honked in response.

"Elroy got you a new car?" Matthew asked.

"Nope~!"

"Huh? Don't tell me you paid for it yourself-"

"No, it's actually Arthur's. He never uses it, so he gave it to me," Alfred said. "Shortly after you left, I told Elroy off and packed my bags, telling him my little secret, too. Arthur's dad- who's a lawyer, by the way- picked me up and threatened to try Elroy for neglect. I told him not to."

"You… kicked yourself out of the house..?" Matthew asked.

"Well, Arthur asked me to move in before I did, so I thought, 'why not'? Let the old man suffer."

"The git was asking for it," Arthur agreed. "That arsehole kicked you out of your home just because you're a queer!"

"I love your English terms," Alfred laughed, kissing his boyfriend.

"That was pretty brave, dude," Gilbert congratulated him.

"Thanks. Oh, and uh, I never said it before, but I'm really, really sorry about what I did. I just really care about my little bro, you know?"

"Nah, it's cool," Gilbert grinned, scratching his head. He was wearing short sleeves, and there were no bandages on his wrists.

"No, it's awesome," Matthew corrected, teasing his friend.

"You're right," Gilbert laughed. "But you know what's even more awesome?"

"What?"

"Your face after I do this!"

And Gilbert kissed Matthew, attacking his friend's lips. He ignored the small protest from Alfred before the Brit pulled him away, and just soaked up the glory as Matthew kissed back. He pulled away- _too soon, too soon!_- and kissed Mattie's forehead. He looked at Matthew's face and grinned.

"Yup, really awesome," he chuckled. "I wanted to do that for a while, and since you kissed back you can't run from me now."

"I-I won't!" Matthew protested.

"I know you won't, Birdie, I'm kidding. I love you."

"I… I love you too, you idiot."

"Like, OMG! Toris, that emo kid just kissed that wallflower boy! Isn't that, like, the cutest thing ever?"

The Polish boy Feliks' outburst caused a flurry of attention, making Matthew blush for the millionth time in his life. Gilbert started to protest at the title "emo". Soon, quite a few people were grinning and congratulating them. Gilbert had never felt so… included… in his life and soaked it all up.

Matthew looked up at his new boyfriend and smiled at the shocked-yet-elated expression on his face.

Everything was perfect.

_**DPMP: Well, I'm satisfied!**_

_**Prussia: Aww, it's over?**_

_**DPMP: Well, there's still the epilogue (hear that? EPILOGUE PEEPS!), and in that epilogue… SMUT!**_

_**Prussia: WOOOOOOO!**_

_**DPMP: But I'm changing the rating and the story summary.**_

_**Canada: Aww.**_

_**DPMP: It's just to tell everyone what's in here. This is a fluffy angst story, so pervs who are just looking for sex are going to have to look elsewhere…**_

_**Prussia: But there's smut first thing in the chapter, right?**_

_**DPMP: *sigh* fine, for you, Prussia, I will write smut first thing. But first, dinner and a bed sounds nice… BRING ME SOME SOUP!**_

_**Canada: What kind?**_

_**DPMP: CHUNKY!**_

_**America: *epic facepalm* Enough Family Guy, get it yourself.**_

_**DPMP: *puppy eyes* After all of that work to give Mattie a happy, happy ending? *sniffle***_

_**America: *sigh* Fiiiiine…**_


	10. Nine Eleven

_**DPMP: I want to let you all know that this is not the epilogue. I just feel it's my duty to let this one out. Alfred is in New York today, and said for me to tell you he won't fail you next time, if there **_**is**_** a next time. Arthur went with him, most likely to be there when he cries, as we all know he will.**_

_**Canada: On the day of 9-11, the world was struck with sudden insecurity and death. It is by far the worst blow to America the world has ever seen.**_

_**Germany: Today we should all just sit back and honor those that have died and pray for those who survived and saw their families again.**_

_**DPMP: I remember the day like it was yesterday. I was at my grandmother's house. My little brother, now ten, was eight days old. We were laughing and tickling him while he was in his carrier. And while we were safe here in California, at that moment the first tower was hit. We received a call (from a neighbor, friend, or family member, I'll never find out who) to turn on the news. When we did, all we saw was chaos. A short while later, we watched in horror as the southern tower was struck.**_

_**My grandmother ran to the phone and immediately- frantically- called my uncle, who was in New York on a business trip. We were waiting on bated breath. Everyone said a prayer. I, acting as the eldest child at only the age of five, ushered my little sister, who was three, and picked up my baby brother, and moved them to another room. My sister was in tears, as was I. My brother looked perfectly content, unaware of what had happened to us.**_

_**An hour later, after praying and waiting every painful minute- the tv was still on, and I could hear the news announcing the horrors unfolding across the country- we finally got a call. My uncle was safe! He happened to be away from the disaster, in another part of the city, but he could still see the dust and debris from the attack. I never cried so much in my life as images of my uncle dead, in a casket, kept flashing through my head.**_

_**For the rest of the month the attack was talked about in class minimally, but my fellow Kindergarteners kept talking about it at recess. After a week, their topics started to morph into Barbie dolls and Tonka trucks again. But the attack has been fresh in my mind every year, and so every year I say a prayer and take a minute to remember and honor those who died. I pray for my uncle, who has now moved to New York, and his wife, my new Aunt, to live safely. And this year I pray for their expecting baby, too.**_

_**So take a minute, I plead to you, to remember and pray.**_

_**Veneziano, Romano: Grazie.**_

_**Canada, France: Merci.**_

_**Japan: Arigatōgozaimasu.**_

_**Germany: Danke.**_

_**Russia: Спасибо.**_

_**China: Xie xie.**_

_**DPMP: Thank you. And forgive the cheesy 'thank you', they all wanted to say it, even though only three of us spoke here.**_


	11. I Love You

_**DPMP: Well, I'm back from the loony bin, thanks to **_**someone**_** I know. –glare-**_

_**Hanna: Hey, not my fault!**_

_**Prussia: What the- Who's she?**_

_**DPMP: Hmm? Oh, my best friend. Hanna, Prussia. Prussia, Hanna.**_

_**Prussia: Hi.**_

_**Hanna: OMG PRUSSIA JUST SAID "HI" TO ME! THE AWESOME PRUSSIA ACKNOWLDEGED ME!**_

_**Everyone else except DPMP, Hanna, and Japan (wearing earplugs, the bastard): Ow, my ears…**_

_**I do not own Hetalia. If I did, Hanna would pester me all day for new webcomic releases.**_

~.~.~

Smut.

(_**DPMP: Haha, cockblock. :D Well, I DID write "smut" first thing in the chapter, like I promised…**_

_**Prussia and Hanna: HEY!**_)

~.~.~

It's been three wonderful years since Gilbert and I got together. Sometimes it still feels like a dream, waking up in his arms every morning and receiving long, passionate kisses at the most random-but-opportune times. I sometimes feel as though Gilbert might grow bored with me and move on, but he stood by me this whole time, never one letting his eyes stray to another man (Yes, he is completely gay. Not that I mind.).

Gilbert never once lifted another razor except to shave. I sometimes complain about that, too. He seems so sexy with stubble. Even though the hairs are so fine you can hardly see a thing if you're not looking for it. He seemed to think otherwise, and like his family kept his face smooth. He also helped me move unpacked box after unpacked box from that horrible hotel/motel and into the mansion, where his grandfather welcomed me with a smirk on his face.

Three weeks after moving, though, Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, and I were called to the office. Antonio and I were there for comfort. Grandfathers Vargas and Beilschmidt were found dead; murdered, really, but dead nonetheless. Gil and Ludwig didn't shed a single tear while the Italians were a sobbing mess. Antonio shed a few tears and I cried, too. We were still affected by the news, despite not being a part of the family by blood. When we went to the Beilschmidt mansion, Gilbert dragged me to the basement where he proceeded to cry until all of his eyes were crimson. I could hear Feliciano comforting Ludwig upstairs through an air vent. It was a horrible time for us all. We later had the will read, and the heirlooms and valuables passed to either grandfather was passed to grandchildren. Ludwig inherited the money, Gilbert inherited the house, and the Italians inherited the house and restaurant, where they worked contentedly. Antonio and I were included in the wills, too, but we gave our inheritance to the real grandchildren.

I love Gilbert so much. Despite our hardships, we were with each other. After every petty argument one of us would go to the other's room where we'd forgive each other and make love for the rest of the night, much to Ludwig's displeasure. Every couple of weeks we'd plan a date where Gilbert would take me to the most random places while I would take him someplace meaningful, like the bridge or my mom's old house three miles from the city. Very rarely do we just go to the movies. Our favorite date spot, however, is the zoo. He always teases me about my polar bear addiction, and I always retort back with his love for the bird cage.

But I'm talking too much.

~.~.~_**DPMP: Lemon here, folks… Don't like don't read**_~.~.~

"G-gil," I moaned. "Please…"

Gilbert stopped giving me yet another mark on my neck to place his lips on mine, thrusting in at the same time. It hurt. It always hurt. But I loved it, strangely enough.

"Mattie," he crooned, starting up a pace. Every time he thrust in I would tighten my muscles, giving him pleasure while at the same time having him hit that _one spot_ in me that made me see stars. I moaned again, louder this time.

"H-harder, Gil, faster…" I managed to choke.

"Birdie…" he mumbled, complying with no objection. Now he was slamming into me with pure brute force, making me jolt upward on the bed repeatedly. I brought a leg over his shoulder and he lifted a hand to keep it in place.

"G-gilbert… I-I'm g-gonna…" I warned. Gilbert nodded and lifted his other hand to stroke me. I lost it and came all over his hand and stomach. My muscles tightened, making him groan and come inside of me. I gasped at the extra addition, which was starting to stretch me more to the point where it was uncomfortable. Gilbert pulled out and used his discarded shirt to clean us off.

(_**DPMP: Okay, coast is clear.**_)

"Best morning sex ever," he mumbled lazily.

"What's so special about it, we do it almost all the time," I mumbled back.

"Hmph," Gilbert grunted, obviously ignoring my question.

"Veh… Matteo, Gilbert, breakfast!" Feliciano yelled down. I yawned and lifted myself up lazily, grabbing my boxers and pajama pants.

"Naw, don't bother getting dressed," Gilbert mumbled behind me.

"Why?" I asked incredulously. Sure, Ludwig and Feliciano have seen me naked before (a story I'll save for later) but I don't think it'd be okay to prance around nude! That was Feli's job!

"Because after breakfast I'm dragging you back down here for round two," he smirked. I threw my pillow at him and got up.

"Let's go, babe, Feliciano has only so much patience before he steals our food."

…

True to his word, Gilbert did drag me back to the basement (he has a strange taste in bedrooms. The closet he moved from is now a closet again.) for "round two". Afterward he just held me close and rambled nonsense about how much he loved me. By the time he got to "I love you more than cactus juice" I had to shut him up.

"What are we doing today?" I asked. Sure enough, that shut him up, if only for a few seconds as he thought of an answer.

He pressed his face into my back, and I could feel a smirk on his face.

"Well, you ruined the surprise, but West helped me make reservations to this really swanky restaurant downtown. Apparently, it's extremely hard to get in," he answered. "But anything for you, beautiful."

"Sounds rather expensive. Gil, I told you there was no need to-"

"Anything," he pressed his lips to my shoulder, "for my Birdie."

Whenever he did that I would stop arguing. He obviously had something up his sleeve. But what?

~.~.~

"Ha! Beat you again!" Alfred crowed. Gilbert gave an exasperated growl and started punching the keys of his controller. Arthur and I sat there calmly discussing politics while our boyfriends played their video games like children.

"So you think Anderson will win this one?" I asked.

"I am more than sure," Arthur responded. "He has the charisma and he promises enough to get the people to want more. The only problem is, will he keep his promises or will it be a disaster?"

"Hm," I mused, "perhaps he will keep some promises, but all is not likely. This guy isn't an angel. I heard he did drugs as a kid."

"Well that has nothing to do with his political life now, but yes, that's true…"

"YEAH! TAKE THAT, BITCH!" Gilbert yelled, interrupting our conversation.

"_Bruder_!" Ludwig yelled from his office upstairs. "Do you mind keeping it down?"

"Psh, yeah right, West! I bet you're not even working! You probably have Feliciano bent over your desk-"

The front door lock clicked and the door opened.

"Veh?" Feliciano poked his head in. "Can someone help me with the groceries?"

Everyone got up to help. I noticed Ludwig smack Gilbert on the back of the head as they were walking back in with bags.

"You asked for it," I giggled as I passed by him with one of the lighter bags.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he grumbled.

"So how are you guys doing?" Alfred asked me finally as we walked in with the bags.

"Everything's perfect," I answered back happily.

"Really? Gilbert's not bothering you or anything?" my brother asked.

"No, never," I answered immediately. "Alfred, do you still not like my choice?"

"Well, no, I like Gilbert. But… I guess I've got that big brother complex over you or something. Nobody's good enough for my Mattie," he chuckled, hugging me. "I'm happy you fell for him instead of Francis. I really am. It was a huge mistake for me to encourage something that only hurt you more."

"Al, you did nothing wrong, it was my fault-"

I was suddenly in my brother's arms, my life slowly being squeezed out of me.

"I love you, Matt, I really do," Al whispered. "I want to make sure my baby brother gets the treatment he deserves. I still remember when you were a baby."

"Al, bullshit, we're _twins_."

"Oh, right."

We had a laugh after that, standing in the hallway grinning like a couple of idiots.

"Whoa, with those grins, which of you is my boyfriend?" Gilbert's voice wondered from the kitchen door.

"The one that isn't wearing the engagement ring, you dolt," Arthur answered smoothly.

"Ah right, but-" Gilbert paused and didn't finish his sentence. A knowing look swept through all in the house. I would bet right now there was a big fat question mark above my head. Was it about my brother's engagement? I know about that for months when Arthur talked to me about it, asking for my blessing. And yes, Arthur was the one who proposed. Don't let Al make you think otherwise.

"I suggest we start lunch," Feliciano cut in.

"Awesome, I'm starving," my boyfriend and brother said at the same time.

"Hey, that's my word!" Gil complained.

~.~.~

"Hey, who wants to go to the dog park with me?" Ludwig asked, holding up three separate leashes. Gil and I got up. The question was completely rhetorical. Ludwig and Feliciano shared a leash while Gil and I have a separate dog. Nobody else was going to help walk them.

At once I was given Aster's collar, seeing as he was the calmest. Gilbert, to my amusement, was assigned the most hyper dog in the entire world: Blackie. After a huge tickle fight, Gilbert stole Aster's leash and collar and ran outside. I laughed as Blackie tackled him instantaneously and started to slobber all over him.

"Blackie, sit," I called out. The dog looked at me, got off Gilbert, and sat.

"Stupid mutt," Gilbert growled, getting up. Blackie wagged his tail.

"_Bruder_, Blackie is a pure-bred German shepherd," Ludwig said.

"And the only person ever able to tame him in his life is Mattie!" Gilbert yelled, waving his arms at me. "The kid's a freak."

"No, I just like animals, and they love me. Blackie, come," I ordered. Blackie obeyed, wagging his tail. He stayed still as I slid the collar over his head and attached the leash. Ludwig helped take care of the other two dogs. As soon as he let go of the leash, his dog started to drag poor Feli away, chasing a squirrel.

"_SCHEISSE!_" Ludwig yelled, running after the poor, slightly-airborne Italian.

"Blackie, go!" I yelled, running after them. Blackie loyally ran with me.

"H-hey, wait!" Gil yelled. I looked behind me to find him trying to get old Aster to speed up.

We eventually slowed down and rested in the dog park. Well, everyone except Feliciano, who was playing fetch with Blackie. I rested my head on Gilbert's shoulder, leaning into him.

"I love you," he whispered to me. "Can you believe that?"

"Not really," I murmured back, leaning further into his embrace. "I sometimes think I'll wake up and I'm still in that dingy hotel, or worse, at my father's house. It seems so unreal to have you here."

"But I am here, Birdie," Gilbert shifted so that he was holding me against his chest and held my chin up to look at me. "I love you, you must believe me."

"I do," I whispered. "It's reality I don't believe. Who knows? I could just be in bed having this wonderful, long dream…"

"Well if it's a dream we must be sharing it, and when I wake up the first thing I'm going to do is look for you," Gilbert said. "And when I do, I'll take you into my arms and kiss you. In front of Alfred, your father, my brother, the whole school… And I won't let go."

"You can kiss me _now_," I offered. Of course he accepted and pressed his lips gently to mine.

There was always something about our kisses that made me feel what Gilbert was feeling. Perhaps I am just sensitive to others' emotions, but every time I kiss Gilbert, I can sense when he's happy, sad, nervous, angry, or just plain horny. This kiss told me he was happy and nervous, but I didn't know why for that last one.

"Get a room!" a girl yelled. "Please people, the children don't need to see a couple eating each other's faces!"

"Leave them alone, Rikki," another girl commanded. "I think it's cute."

"You know, why can't _we_ be like that?" another girl commented, leaning into the second.

"Um… Hanna?" the second girl looked like she was pretty uncomfortable. "You've got a boyfriend, and I have a crush on a band geek."

"Yeah, yeah. I mean when we roleplay. It's always so angsty!"

"You started it."

"But Codiiiiii," Hanna whined.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO I'M FILMING THE GAY COUPLE OVER THERE!" Rikki announced loudly, aiming her phone at a certain German and Italian.

"Oh, man, all three of those girls remind me of Alfred," I mumbled. "I mean, if you changed his gender and split him into three."

"That's a scary thought," Gilbert laughed. "But yes, they do act like him. Though they don't look particularly Alfred-like."

"Yeah, you're right," I nodded. "One looks like Antonio and the other looks like that kid, Yong Soo. That other girl looks like that guy that hung out with Feliks a lot… Toris?"

"That's probably good enough matches for them, too," he laughed. "What about those two over there?"

He pointed out two girls sitting in the shade. One was watching the other three creepily while another wasn't even paying attention, staring off into space.

"Ivan Braginski for the creepy one and Kiku Honda for the quiet one," I answered.

"RIKKI! GO BACK TO THE BENCH NOW!" Codi yelled. Rikki obeyed immediately. I noticed Ludwig and Feliciano watch them curiously.

"I take that back, perhaps that girl acts more like your brother," I said.

"Haha!" Hanna laughed. "My awesomeness is supreme! You got in trouble and I didn't! That shows how much Codi loves me more than you!"

"And that girl is you," I laughed, too. Gilbert messed up my hair.

"How about them?" he asked, pointing out some more people. The rest of the hour was spent people watching, pointing and laughing at some of the characteristics of our friends and former classmates. But I kept feeling that Gilbert was extremely nervous.

~.~.~

"Veh! I'm starving! Let's go get gelato!" Feliciano announced. "Gelato, gelato, gelato! Luddy, pleeeeeeasssssse?"

Ludwig sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" Feliciano leapt up and pecked his cheek, causing Ludwig to turn red.

"Gelato sounds good," I mused.

"You can have it for dessert at the restaurant," Gilbert told me. "We have to get ready."

…

I finally had the right outfit on. One that I know Gilbert would love.

I fixed the collar of my shirt excitedly. If Gilbert mentions anything about bed tonight, I have succeeded. Just in case, though, I rubbed a little of his favorite cologne on my neck, which was his favorite spot to kiss me.

"You ready?" I heard Gilbert knock on the door.

"Yeah, one second," I answered. I heard him leave and opened the door.

"Boo," he said wrapping his arms around me. "Hey, sexy."

I turned my head to kiss him and backed away.

"W-wow, Gil," I stammered.

I guess Gilbert had the same intent: make the other weak in the knees. He was wearing my favorite cologne, and tight, tight, _tight_ black pants. His shirt was Prussian blue, and hugged his body just right.

Gilbert looked me over as I was doing to him.

"Violet," he laughed. "My favorite color on you."

I blushed. Did it work or not?

"Can't wait for the night to be over," he said, a grin forming on his face. "Forget the restaurant, I'll eat you instead."

SUCCESS!

"W-well you made the reservations," I said, the stammering taking away the coy effect. "You had better follow through with them."

"Sure, sure," he laughed. "But I think I'll save my appetite."

…

"Hello, welcome," a young woman greeted us. She had a pink flower in her hair, tucked above her ear. "Names?"

"Beilschmidt and Williams," Gilbert responded, smiling.

"…Okay, right this way," the woman closed her reservation book and beckoned us forward.

"My name is Elizabeta and I am the manager of this restaurant," she told us. "If you need anything, let me know. You waiter will be right out."

~.~ _**DPMP: This is where I go back to 3**__**rd**__** person.**_ ~.~

Francis sighed as he lifted up his tray. Sure, this job was high-paying and the tips were always extremely generous, but he knew he was missing a lot more in life.

'I never should have let him go,' he thought, fingering his breast pocket. Inside was a little picture he had taken three years ago. The person in it was long gone now, out of his reach. But he still dreamt.

"Bonnefoy, look alive, you have customers at table nine!" Mrs. Hedervary-Edelstein yelled. "I am not going to pay you for standing around!"

"Yes _Madame_," Francis said hurriedly, placing ice-cold glasses of water on his tray. He walked out of the kitchen quickly, lest he suffer the wrath of his boss.

"Hey, sexy," the only female waitress in the restaurant, Francois, said slyly. She patted his butt before going behind the bar.

Francis mentally groaned. Francois was the _worst_ lover a man could ever have the misfortune to meet. All she thought about was sex, somewhat like Francis, but she never understood the concept of true love. Francis was her favorite plaything, since he was bi- the only thing close to straight in this restaurant besides the boss, who was way off limits.

"Hello, may I start off your night with drinks?" Francis asked automatically, paying more attention to the glasses he was setting down than the customers.

"U-uh," a familiar voice snapped him out of his routine and he seemed to awaken, looking up at the customer to his right.

Wavy blonde hair? Check. Violet eyes that always looked tender? Check. Glasses? Of course.

"_M-Mathieu_," Francis stammered. He looked at Matthew's partner, none other than a pissed-looking Gilbert. "Gilbert…"

"Francis?" Matthew asked.

"We need another damn table, where's that woman?" Gilbert snarled.

"Gil, it's fine," Matthew assured him. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Francis answered immediately. "My parents were upset with me after they caught me sneaking a woman into the house. They told me to get a job to sustain myself."

"Heh, you live with your parents, why am I not surprised?" Gilbert muttered darkly. "And I suppose you're single, too?"

"_Oui_," Francis sighed. "I never should have let you go, Mathieu."

"W-well you did, and I'm doing better," the Canadian looked highly uncomfortable. Gilbert shot him a sad glance.

"I am glad," Francis said. "Can you find it in your heart to give me another chance?"

"Don't you get it, asshole? We're not here was friends," Gilbert snarled. Francis took a step back.

"_Ahem_," a voice coughed from behind the waiter. He made an "eep" sound and whirled around.

"Mister Bonnefoy, are you harassing the customers or taking their orders?" his boss asked coldly.

"A beer for me and some wine for Birdie," Gilbert muttered. "His preference is-"

"I-I'll just have a glass of lemonade," Matthew interrupted. "The wine looks really expensive…"

"Mattie, I can afford it, it's not like I'm dirt poor," Gilbert chuckled.

"A-and since Mister Bonnefoy was being a pain I'll take half of the price off your bill!" Elizabeta said suddenly.

"Ah… Uh, well then…" Matthew blushed like mad.

'Cute,' everyone in the general area thought.

Gilbert continued to explain Matthew's wine preference and Francis made sure to remember. He also took great lengths to remember to put pepper in the albino's beer.

…

Matthew took a hesitant sip of the wine. It was sweet, so he took a bigger sip.

"How are you enjoying yourself, babe?" Gilbert asked. They had just ordered their food.

"The wine is wonderful and the appetizers are good," Matthew smiled sweetly. "And nobody's staring at us, which is a plus."

"I guess I forgot to explain it to you," Gilbert snickered. "This restaurant was opened for gays and those who are cool with gays. All the people you see in here are either as straight as a roller coaster, bi, or they don't seem to mind two guys French kissing. Well, except for the manager, but she's married to a bisexual dude, so technically, she doesn't count."

"Oh," Matthew blushed again. "Well it's better than the last date we were on. But why a dinner date? Usually you drag me into a building we have no clue what company owns and sneak into someone's office for the view."

"Hey, we only did that once," Gilbert pouted.

"Once was enough," Matthew said, closing his eyes and sipping his wine. There were always little meaningless spats here and there at dinner, exactly why they rarely went anywhere fancy. He hoped on the inside that Gilbert would try to drop the conversation there.

"When is our food coming out? I'll be right back, Birdie, I need to use the restroom. If the food comes around, look for me."

"Okay."

Gilbert got up and set his food on the table, running past the kitchen door. Matthew sipped his wine again and looked around.

There was a couple making out in the corner of the restaurant. One man was talking to his partner about work. There was a man watching the aquarium next to his table while tapping his fingers, waiting for his date. And was that-?

Matthew looked on in horror as he spied his own twin brother making out with Arthur in a secluded spot, supposedly somewhere hidden. Were they spying on him? Matthew flinched and tried to look elsewhere. Oh, where was Gilbert when he needed him?

Matthew turned around to look back at the hallway his boyfriend ran down to find Francis exit the kitchen carrying two covered platters. Gilbert was nowhere to be seen.

"Your food is ready," Francis announced, putting Matthew's platter in front of him. He uncovered Gilbert's first, revealing a nice, steamy plate of wurst, potatoes, and some gravy. Francis uncovered Matthew's tray.

Matthew gasped in shock.

Under the cover wasn't the maple almond salad he'd ordered. There, smack dab in the middle of the plate, was a silver ring. Matthew turned his head to look for Gilbert to find his boyfriend kneeling next to his seat.

"Oh my God, Gil," Matthew covered his mouth.

"Birdie… No, Matthew, I would tell you a bunch of sappy lines about how you changed my life and crap like that, but you know that's not my style. So instead, I will just say it. Mattie, will you make my life awesomer by being in it? As my wife?"

"I-I'm a boy!" Matthew blurted.

"I know, babe. As my husband, then?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes! Oh my God, Gilbert, yes!" Matthew screamed, jumping out of his chair and tackling his boy- fiancée. Yes, his fiancée. He pulled his face to his, kissing him over and over again. There was a flash as Alfred had gotten up and taken a picture happily.

"That's a wonderful picture, love," Arthur complimented.

"Yes, and I think it'll look good in our picture album," Alfred smiled.

~.~.~

Matthew and Gilbert smiled, looking at a large, cloth-covered book. Alfred grinned, his head leaning on Arthur's, which was resting on his shoulder.

"Happy Anniversary, bro," he said. "I've been making that for about five years, to make it up to you for all the crap I put you through."

"You started making it in Senior year?" Matthew wondered.

"Yeah, shortly after you got together with Gil."

Matthew opened the book and blushed madly. The first picture was of him in the bath, standing up. He must have been around two. His baby butt was exposed to the world as he cutely looked over his shoulder as if curious as to what his father was doing. Gilbert roared.

"This is awesome! Lemme see!" he declared, grabbing the book before Matthew could close it.

"_Dear Mattie, you probably want to kill me for opening this little scrapbook with this picture, but I thought your husband would love it. Don't be mad, Alfred_," Gilbert read. "You got that right, dude!"

"There's more pictures," Arthur said. "Alfred and I did a lot of digging in the attic."

Matthew turned the page to reveal two sleeping twin babies, their hospital bracelets still on their tiny wrists. They were sleeping side by side, facing each other. If it hadn't been for a little strand of hair curling on one baby's forehead and a sprig of hair sticking straight up on the other, one might have thought it was the same picture mirrored. Underneath the picture was a little birth certificate with a baby's footprint.

"Wow, tiny," Gilbert mused, touching the black mark. "So cute…"

Matthew turned the page again to reveal the two boys dressed up for their first Halloween. Matthew was a pumpkin while Alfred was a little skeleton. There was a set of Halloween pictures following that. A lion and a ghost, a cat and a mouse, Superman and Wolverine, a cowboy and a farmer… It ended with their last trick-or-treating in Sophomore year. Alfred was dared to dress like a girl, which he did, wearing a bikini top and a skirt, but keeping his favorite bomber jacket. He also wore a wig and contacts, which he hated with a burning passion, almost as much as the lipstick Matthew forced him to wear. Matthew was a humanoid polar bear.

"This is amazing, Al," Matthew murmured.

There was a picture of Matthew sticky with maple syrup on one page, and winning the middle school archery contest in another. One picture was during a camping trip when both of the twins refused to fall asleep because their father's ghost story was so frightening.

Matthew laughed at all of them, looking back until finally, his eyes rested on two last pictures.

"Wow," he murmured, staring at the picture of his proposal and the wedding.

Next to Matthew in the chapel was Alfred, with Arthur next to him, and then Feliciano. Next to Gilbert was Ludwig, Antonio, and Lovino. On Ludwig's shoulder was Gilbird, whom everyone agreed was the real Best Man. The old bird still hasn't kicked it, by the way. Gilbert wondered aloud if the canary was immortal, for he has lived for nearly twelve years without even getting sick. Everyone in the room shrugged.

"That was the best day of my life," Gilbert told Matthew. "I'm sure grandfather's smirking at us in the picture somewhere, we just can't see him."

"He is," Arthur confirmed. Nobody questioned him; everyone gave up long ago trying to convince him that there was no such things as fairies and ghosts.

"I love you, Matthew," Gilbert said.

"I love you too, dork," Matthew grinned.

"You asked for it!" Gilbert roared, tickling his side.

"AH! Gil, stop, don't-!"

Matthew got up and ran. Gilbert followed soon after. And Arthur lazily sipped his tea, smiling with the two other people in the room with him: Alfred, and a long-haired Aryan sitting in a supposedly-empty seat near the fireplace.

~.~.~ _Meanwhile, in Italy_ ~.~.~

"L-Luddy, I think I'm pregnant!"

"…"

"…"

"_WAS?_"

_**DPMP: Ahaha, it's all over!**_

_**Italy: …I'm not really pregnant… Am I?**_

_**DPMP: Maybe…**_

_**Germany: O_O"**_

_**DPMP: Haha, I'm kidding. Thank you so much everyone for reading and reviewing and putting up with my crap! I thank everyone again if you were one of the amazing people who put my story in their favorites and/or alert! Again, another thanks for putting **_**me**_** in your favorites and/or alert! It means so much to me and I love you all! If you ever meet me face to face I'd give you a hug!**_

_**Italy: On another note, a sequel- or is it a prequel?- is posted up now.**_

_**Germany: It isn't about **_**bruder**_** this time, though. This story is about myself and Italy.**_

_**DPMP: Yes, the story's name is **_**Guardian**_** and it is posted up now! And if you're confused, message me, the first part has a lot to take in!**_

_**Prussia: Just don't spam her mailbox or "her royal awesomeness" won't have any time to update!**_

_**DPMP: Thank you again! Here is a preview:**_

"_Eh? Ludwig? Why does your name sound familiar?" Feliciano wondered. He took the extended hand and winced as he got up. He was kicked pretty hard._

"_Do you put up with that all the time?" the German boy asked- no, demanded._

"_Erm… _Si_…" Feliciano nodded sadly._

"_Well you won't have to anymore. I'll protect you, on one condition…"_

_**DPMP: Arigatou! –bows-**_


	12. Who Reads This?

**_DPMP: Hello, it's your good old author here! Anyways, I was checking exactly how popular my story had gotten when I came across some amazing results._**

**_Prussia: Over 4.25 K hits in America, and about 1.3 K in Canada. You must be proud!_**

**_Canada: Wow, so many people..._**

**_DPMP: That's not all! I also have readers in Singapore, China, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Britain, Germany, Korea, Sweden, Austria, and Switzerland, to name a few of the many! I feel so elated and honored!_**

**_France: What about me?_**

**_DPMP: Oh, right, and France is one of the countries I get a lot of visitors from, too! Listen everyone, if you live in France, I apologize for making your country's character an arsehole. I love the French, so don't hate me. ^_^"_**

**_America: But I still have the largest reading group, so I'm the best, right?_**

**_DPMP: There are more members on FFN that live in America than anywhere else, Alfred. Of course you'll find more Americans reading this. Canada is probably the second largest FFN population. And since England is another English-speaking country, of course English people would be able to read my stuff. All Brits make yourselves known, I love you guys!_**

**_Germany: I would also like to point out that DPMP is more than happy to chat with anyone from another country besides America, although Americans are free to talk to her as well. She would love to speak to people of my country, especially, since she's a Germany cosplayer and loves German culture. Anybody is free to talk to her, under the condition they can speak fluent English, or enough to talk to her with. She only speaks a few sentences in a few languages._**

**DPMP: Anyway, on to the real news. The prequel to this story is up. The title is "Guardian". However, before you leave now, completely ignoring what I have to say next, there is one thing I would like to say.**

**The stories "Guardian" and "Save Me" have similar scenes but may not be exactly the same, if you get my drift. So while you're expecting me to make everything exactly as I laid out in one story, it may be a little bit different in the other. For example, the fact that Ludwig doesn't know much about the mobs in "Save Me" is completely untrue in "Guardian". In fact, according to the next chapter of "Guardian", he left Germany in the middle of his training to escape. Like I said, they are not one and the same. However, I hope this doesn't stop you from reading! I already have a stalker on deviantART who got to my profile through here (jk, jk, she's not a stalker, she's really sweet!) and I feel honored to have such a dedicated reader! And yes, if you +watch me on dA, I'll +watch you back. :D**

**I love all of my readers and please, if you have a plot bunny to throw at me, by all means, chuck it at me if you want! I am welcome to requests (sorry, I cannot do Nordic characters, though) and/or storylines that were perhaps left behind because someone simply couldn't do it themselves. Remember, however, that I am still in school, so I won't be able to take all requests. I will post updates on my profile if I am able to take requests. If not, kindly wait until I open up again.**

**Happy reading!**


End file.
